viaje- tiempo: alex
by KiraAkane
Summary: Alex es un semidios, con dos padres tranquilos y buenos, pero en un accidente con una bruja y su magia, viajara al pasado de sus progenitores. Pero su aventura tendra consecuencias extrañas; Hades descubre que Persefone esta embarazada, pero hay probabilidades que no nazca el dios no nato. ¿Podra alex volver al futuro?
1. capitulo 1

Nunca corri tanto como aquella vez, aunque estaba acostumbrado a los maratones.

Mi resistencia era muy buena, pero ya luego de haber cruzado medió Long Island a pie, pelear con arpías, cíclopes, empusas, dracaenas y otras especies de monstruos, agotado era poco.

De tanto escapar y pelear, lo que anteriormente era mi ropa, ahora eran arrapos desgarrados.

Mi buzo negro con capucha (que me había subido para evitar que me reconozcan) tenia diversos tipos de cortes por todos lados. Los vaqueros grises llenos de tierra y algo de sangre parecían picoteados (Gracias, arpías). Y mis zapatillas negras de tela se habían descosido, dando la apariencia de las cajitas de cartón de jugos cuando las pisas.

Hace tanto que no descansaba y veía a mi familia y amigos... ¿4 dias tal vez?

Mi pelo color chocolate suave caía por arriba de mis ojos caleidoscopio molestándome para ver, como anteriormente me había dejado el pelo de la nuca largo, se lo había atado en una pequeña colita baja, pero se salio de la capucha, asi que ahora colgaba por el costado del cuello, llegándole a la cintura.

Mi respiración ruidosa, el sudor de todo mi cuerpo a pesar de la baja temperatura, el cansancio y agotamientos de mis exigidos músculos, las lagrimas incesantes que bajaban por mis mejillas nublándome la vista, los sentidos en constante alerta por la llegada de un enemigo junto con la tensión constante, y la preocupación... Me estaban matando.

Mi objetivo: Campamento mestizo. Tenia que apurarme, solo ahí estaría a salvo. Corría como un desesperado entre los frondosos arboles.

Una, dos, tres ramas que moví con mis manos. Luego otra y otra y asi sucesivamente. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, la daga se cayo hace algún tiempo.

Desarmado, casi desfalleciendo, y con una horda de monstruos siguiendo mi aroma de semidiós. ¿Hermosa combinación no?

Pero había algo que me estaba preocupando demasiado abarcando la mayor parte de mi mente: ¿A donde lo habían enviado?

Justo cuando se preguntaba eso aparto las ultimas ramas, pero por el impulso de estar corriendo tanto termino saltando desde un peñasco... Auch

Caí de frente sobre el pasto. ¿Donde estaba?

No podía levantarme, las puntadas provenientes de ni tobillo no lo dejaban pensar. Ya no podía mas, me pesaban los párpados, mi cuerpo pedia descansó.

Y todo se volvió negro.

Siempre tenía sueños extraños, pero este ya le parecía demasiado real.

Estaba en mi hogar, una antigua casa de un piso en California. Según lo que me conto mi madre, perteneció a su abuelo Thomas.

La imagen cambio, ahora estaba en el patio trasero. Uno de los árboles estaba quemado, el piso pareciera como si le hubieran arrancado el pasto, había unas arpías sentadas en el árbol quemado, otras dos en el suelo peleando entre ellas y la ultima se había dado por meterse en la pileta a pesar de estar en pleno invierno.

¿Porque había arpías en mi casa? ¿donde estaban mis padres?

Y, otra vez, todo se volvió negro.

\- ¿De quien será hijo este mocoso?-

-no lo se señor D, todavía no lo reclamaron -

\- sera pronto, como mucho en la fogata de esta noche - hablo, a diferencia de las anteriores, una voz femenina.

Luego escuche una puerta abrirse y un portazo. Estaba solo. Abri los ojos.

Me encontraba en una habitación. Las paredes eran de troncos, y había una chimenea en frente mio. Estaba acostado en una especie de cama de paja muy cómoda.

La boca me pedia agua a los gritos, la tenia completamente seca. Mire por todos lados en busca de eso y a su izquierda había una mesita con un muy atrayente baso largo con pajita con un liquido dorado.

Trato de incorporarse a duras penas, tomo el vaso con ambas manos y se bajo la mitad en pocos segundos. Claro, apenas tenia fuerzas, asi que usaba la pajita.

\- que rico- pude emitir luego de tragarlo. Sabia a uno de los mejores postres que hacia mi mama, brownies caseros con una bocha de helado de crema americana.

\- no puedes tomar mucho, te incineraras - dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Una voz que conocía... Pero eso no puede ser posible.

Me di la vuelta y encontré una imagen que casi me hace saltar de alegría.

¡Era mama! Piper Mclean. Pero... Estaba diferente, tenia el pelo mas corto y enmarañado, parecía mas joven, y no usaba su anillo de casada. Parecía una adolescente de casi 20 años.

En ese momento recordó un pequeño detalle.

Fui a la casa de una vecina por encargo para pedirle azúcar. No le molestaba ir, era muy graciosa y amable la señora Smith.

Ademas, ella era una hechicera.

Desde pequeño esa mujer con infinidades de arrugas le hizo Ilusiones donde le mostraba cosas extrañas y fantásticas. Le contabas historias antiguas y regalaba esos deliciosos dulces con sabor a chocolate.

Esa mujer le dio sus inicios como semidiós.

\- pasa pasa mi niño, estaba haciendo unas pociones, pero puedes esperarme en la sala, te traeré tus dulces favoritos - dijo la anciana mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Porque aunque tuviera casi 14 años, esa mujer siempre le mima y le llamo "mi niño".

\- muchas gracias, señora Smith. - respondí mientras tomaba una galleta de chocolate, eran la gloria del paladar.

5 minutos mas tarde volvió. - y ¿ que es lo que necesitas de tu servidora? - pregunto.

\- mi madre esta haciendo tarta de manzana y quería preguntarle si tiene azúcar. -

\- vere si me quedo. Acompáñame -

Nos dirigimos por un pasillo largo y luego doblamos a la derecha. Entramos a una habitación. La magia de ese lugar me daba de golpe en la cara.

\- aquí hago mis pociones y guardo los ingredientes - en las repisas que llegaban desde el piso al techo, había toda clase de... Decir cosas extrañas te quedabas corto.

Nunca vi algo asi en mi vida, había desde partes de cuerpos y extremidades a plantas y seres vivos.

\- wow ¿De donde saco todo esto? -

\- tengo mis contactos, ahora ¿Ves ese frasco de la repisa mas alta? En ese hay azúcar, si lo bajas puedes quedártelo enteró -

\- no hay problema- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de vuelta en el suelo con el frasco en la mano.

\- felicidades pequeño, pero antes que te vayas necesito pedirte otro favor. Mas arriba hay otro frasquito con un polvo celeste ¿podrías bajarlo por mi? -

Cuándo agarre el frasco, estaba caliente, tuve que aguantar un grito y darle el frasco a la hechicera. - ¿Que hará con eso señora Smith?

\- es polvo de Escamas de sirena, estoy tratando de crear una sustancia que al tirarla al suelo te lleve a otro lugar. - dijo mientras hecha el polvo haciendo la sustancia verde, luego retrocedió y busco en unos cajones.

\- ¡Eso seria muy utilizado por muchos, desde semidioses hasta monstruos!

\- tal vez, pero es muy complicada de hacer. Yo eh tenido suerte.

En ese momento empezaron a temblar los estantes, las paredes, y el piso. - ¿¡un terremoto!?-

Pero paso algo que ni la anciana esperaba que pasase, una botella de vidrio se salio de lugar, se abrió y el contenido cayo en el caldero donde estaba la mezcla de la poción .

De verde paso a violeta, y un humo blanco invadió toda la sala.

Olía a una mezcla extraña de agua de mar con azufre, que quedaba horrible. Empecé a toser. Aunque sentía como si mi cuerpo se estuviera separando en pequeñas partículas y me transportaba hacia otro lugar.

Al cabo de un rato se despejo el humo. Pero ya no estaba en la casa de la señora Smith. Estaba en la ciudad.

recordé algo que le llamo mucho la atención, la botella que se había abierto tenia una inscripción " ώρα" que la tradujo como tiempo.

Mis ojos se sentían aguados, tenia miedo de no volver a casa.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - aunque ya sabia la respuesta, trate de sonar seguro y no mirar los ojos de mi futura mama.

\- a salvo, en el campamento mestizó. - dijo con un tono suave y aterciopelado.- cuando llegaste te desmayaste en mitad de los campos de entrenamiento. Has dormido 3 dias. Normalmente no entran por el bosque.

\- perdón, no quería causar molestias - mis mejillas ardían. Mire mis pies y vi que tenia unas bermudas marrones y una remera naranja con las siglas "Camp half-blood". En el suelo unas ojotas negras. - ¿Y mi ropa?

Piper señalo una bolsa de plástico. - una hija de Atenea se ofreció para Arreglarla. Se llama annabeth. -

Ya conocía a Annabeth, estaba casada con mi tío percy. Es una gran amiga. Es igual a annabeth pero con los ojos verdes.

Aunque dudo que en esta época ya se hayan casado.

\- gracias. -

\- yo soy Piper ¿Vos? -

\- Alexander. Pero me dicen Alex - no iba a revelar mi apellido ni loco. Quien sabe que pasaría.

\- ¡Alexander, que bonito nombre! - me regalo una de sus tantas sonrisas. Me sonroje un poco, mi madre siempre me pareció hermosa, tanto ahora como en el futuro.

-gracias, pero me gusta mas mi sobrenombre. -

Y asi empezamos a hablar hasta que llamaron a la puerta y apareció Quirón. En el futuro es el mismo, solo que se cortara un poco la barba. - piper, Te llaman en la cabaña de Afrodita. Algo de una tintura para el pelo y pegamento. -

La cara de mi madre solo tenia un mensaje para decir "¡mierda!". Saludo y se fue, dejándome solo con Quirón.

\- desde que entraste he sentido una energía poderosa proveniente de ti, no eres un semidiós normal. ¿Quien eres tu Alexander? -

Me pare y hice lo que mis instintos me dijeron, decir la verdad.

\- Quirón, Me gustaría hablar con usted y el señor D lo antes posible. Les diré toda la verdad. Por el momento solo puedo asegurarle que no soy su enemigo.

Me analizo con la mirada para saber si mentía, tuvimos contacto visual por segundos que me parecieron eternos, pero no baje la vista.

El centauro suspiro, se dio la vuelta, y antes de salir de la habitación dijo:

\- te esperaremos esta tarde en los campos de fresas, no llegues tarde.

Suspire agotado. Tome la bolsa y saque toda la ropa. Agarre mi pantalón y saque una pulsera de uno de los bolsillos. Era un aguila con una paloma, era una extraña combinación de oro imperial y bronce celestial. Lo Enganche en mi cuello y me puse el buzo. Antes de salir subí mi capucha.

Decidí salir un poco, me sentía renovado. Como si fuera un juguete que se quedo sin baterías y le pusieron unas pilas duracel.

Ya conocía el campamento, y en el futuro estaba igual, salvo uno que otro árbol. Aunque hubiera tomado néctar, todavía tenia hambre. Asi que me dirigí hacia el pabellón del comedor. Habían unos cuantos campistas, 2 en la mesa de Hermes, 4 en la de Afrodita, 7 en la de Ares y 3 en la de Atenea, las demás estaban vacías.

Sabia como era el sistema, pero seria raro si vieran que me siento en la mesa de Zeus, y los de Afrodita no saben que existo (va, tal vez alguna que le guste, pero eso no va a pasar)

\- ¡Hey! ¡Alex! ¡Siéntate con nosotros! - dije gracias mentalmente, me acerqué y todos en la mesa me examinaron. Pero no solo los de la cabaña de Afrodita, TODOS en el pabellón me observaban.

Me puse al lado de piper, hizo saludo en general y me presente mostrando mi mejor sonrisa. La presentación es importante escuche alguna vez.

\- te das cuenta que no debería estar aquí ¿no? - pregunte a piper mientras me servía un buen cacho de bife y algo de limón.

\- soy la capitana de la cabaña de Afrodita, hago una excepción a la regla.-

-esto, perdón la interrupción, pero. ¿Alex? -asentí con la cabeza - y piper, ¿son hermanos o algo asi? Porque ustedes 2 son casi iguales.

Era verdad, yo soy una copia de Piper versión masculina y mas joven, tengo los "ojos caleidoscopio" como dice papa. Pero el pelo lo tengo de un castaño mas suave. Y mi piel es un tono mas claro, ademas, tengo la barbilla de mi padre. Pero después de Eso somos casi iguales.

-ah, no me había dado cuenta que somos tan parecidos ¿No tendrás tambien la ascendencia cherokee? -

Me hice el sorprendido - en realidad si, tengo ascendencia cherokee por mi mama.- gracias abuelo por darme tu don para actuar.

Su cara era un poema, bastante obvio diría yo.

\- ¿Es enserio?-

\- si. No miento con estas cosas.- mientras hablaba me metí un pedazo de carne en la boca.

\- ¡al fin alguien como yo! - grito mientras me daba un abrazo, me sonroje pero lo correspondí.

-che, Alex, y... ¿Tienes novia? - no me sorprendió, ya veía venir la pregunta.

\- no, no tengo. Pero hay una chica que me gusta.

En ese momento tuve un muy mal presentimiento, y era relacionado con mi padre. Mire la entrada y ahí estaba el.

Siempre vi a mi padre como un superior al que respetar. Hubo un tiempo en el que me estuvo entrenando con la espada. Pero cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba usar mas la daga, dejo de enseñarme.

Nunca tuvimos una buena relación padre-hijo. El siempre ocupado con el trabajo y yo con la escuela y el campamento mestizo.

Mama siempre me decía que el me quería y que estaba orgulloso de mi. Pero hasta el dia de hoy me cuesta creerlo.

Ahora que lo veo mas joven, me da un poco mas de miedo. En el futuro tiene ese aire de "respétame o mueres" pero ahora es mucho peor.

En parte por su cara, daba miedo, más que la espada que tenia en la mano estaba liberando pequeñas chispas. creo que la razón era porque estoy abrazando a su novia.

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho del dolor y lo rápido que andaba. Pero tenia que decirle a piper, tal vez pudiera convencer a Jason que no era una amenaza.

-emm. Piper ¿Puede ser que tu novio sea alto, rubio, caucásico y con una herida en la boca? - trate de hacerme un poco el idiota.

Ella me miro con cara rara - ¿Como sabes eso?

\- porque esta mirándome y creo que quiere matarme con una buena descarga eléctrica.

Todos se rieron pensando que era un chiste - no es en broma, literalmente me esta mirando con una cara de asesino psicópata peor que chuck norris. -

Todos en la mesa vieron a Jason Grace... Te puedo asegurar que estaba cagado hasta las patas, pero parecía que estuvieran soldando la espada con su mano, porque las chispitas no paraban de salir. Debería ir pensando que pondrán para mi lapida.


	2. capitulo 2

Primero que nada:

¡Hola!

segundo:

Agradezco a los que se interesaran por leer mi historia.

Caskett100fan: Lo del cambio de primera persona a tercera es un error mío que me sucedió con el cap 1, aveces no me doy cuenta cuando escribo u.u tratare de evitar eso para los siguientes caps.

Jeniffermojica: Tratare xD

* * *

Piper se separo de mi, cuando se estaba levantando para ir a hablar con Jason. Este fue mas rápido y ya estaba al lado mío.

¿¡Que mierda hago!? No quiero pelear contra Jason ¡pero tampoco quiero que el me mate!

Si piper no puede pararlo... Tendré que hacerlo yo.

Las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza.

"Ser un héroe no significa que eres invencible, si no que tienes el valor necesario para mantenerte firme y hacer lo que hay que hacer.

Nunca olvides tu fortaleza, tus poderes y tus habilidades, y sobre todo no olvides a tus amigos. Eso es la fuerza Alexander"

Por la barba de Júpiter, da mas miedo de cerca. Tomo a piper de la mano, la cargo sobre su hombro , me dio una mirada amenazadora y ... ¿Se fue?

No tuve que fingir esta vez, de verdad me quede estupefacto - bueno... Tengo que ir a hablar con el señor D y Quirón. ¿Alguien podría llevarme hasta los campos de fresas?

Obviamente, soy el nuevo, tengo que hacer bien mi personaje de "no entiendo una mierda asi que explícame"

* * *

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en la cabaña de Zeus, estaban jason y piper.

Hace unos meses había encontrado un pasadizo secreto a otra habitación, y ahora la usa de dormitorio.

Jason entro en su cabaña cargando a piper, quien no paraba de gritar y patalear.

\- ¡Jason Grace! ¡Bájame en este instante! - el nombrado vacilo con bajarla, pero la furia le tapaba los oídos. - ¡Jason te estoy hablando! ¡Quiero que me bajes en este momento! - esta vez no funciono. Su embrujahabla no tenia efecto en el de lo enojado que estaba.

El rubio presiono una piedra que había en la habitación, se abrió un pasadizo y entro a su recamara.

Paredes blancas, el piso era de mármol ventanal con el marcó plateado y cortinas a juego cerradas. Contra la pared derecha había un escritorio de madera negra con muchos detalles en los bordes, sobre este había papeles y algunas fotos. Arriba de esto unos estantes con libros. En una esquina se escondía un televisor de pantalla plana de 200 pulgadas. En otra pared había un baño. Y en otra puerta desplegable habia un armario.

En la pared derecha había una cama de 2 plazas y media con sabanas negras, a cada lado mesitas de noche.

El techo era hermoso, estaba pintado de un negro azulado, con pequeños puntitos haciendo de estrellas distribuidos por todos lados. Eran algunas de las constelaciones, tambien aparecían estrellas fugases. Debía de tener algún tipo de magia, porque se movían constantemente.

Sin perder tiempo, Jason con piper todavía en uno de sus hombros, la tomo y la deposito sobre la cama.

\- ¡Jason! ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pas...?- su frase quedo en el aire al sentir su lengua caliente dentro de su boca, empezaron a moverse. Puso sus brazos en su cuello para atraerlo mas y el la abrazo, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de ella.

A través del beso pudo decirle lo que le pasaba, estaba enojado,no con ella. Pero había algo mas por ahí escondido.

 _te necesito conmigo_

Eso fue suficiente para calmarla. paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Jason para profundizar mas el beso.

 _se unieron en uno solo, demostrándose lo sentían el uno por el otro. Esa tarde Jason y piper hicieron el amor._

* * *

Se miraron a los ojos. Jason se preguntó cuando descubrirá el verdadero color de ojos de piper. Pero no le molestaba que fueran como los de un caleidoscopio. Ya lo había dicho antes y ahora lo repite, podría quedarse viéndolos todo el dia.

Ella se movió un poco y le señalo su costado, dándole a entender que se acostara a su lado. Cómo buen ex-romano obedeció. Al instante piper se acercó mas a el, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y dejo que su esencia llenará su ser.

Jason aprovechando la posición paso su brazo alrededor de su espalda, acariciando la cadera de su mujer. En ese momento una idea cruzo por la mente del rubio.

-"¿casarnos?" - pensó, la idea era tentadora, pero decidió meditarla bien en otro momento, ahora tenia a una hermosa novia a la cual admirar.

Ya daban las 6 de la tarde cuando miro el reloj. Piper hacia círculos invisibles en su pecho, cosa que el daba cosquillas. La miro de nuevo, ella devolvió la mirada y se dieron un casto beso.

Piper se levantó un poco y se tapó con las sabanas. No la culpaba, el tambien tenia frio. Unos minutos mas tarde los 2 se habían dormido abrazados y desnudos.

* * *

Cuando llegue al campo de fresas del campamento, estaban Quirón y el Señor D.

\- al fin llegas Alejandro - cono siempre, aunque sea un dios olimpico, no se acuerda de los nombres de los campistas.

\- Alexander, señor D. -

\- Alex ¿De donde vienes? - me pregunto Quirón, dando inicio a mi extraña historia.

* * *

Hasta acá cap 2.

Gracias y perdonen si me encuentran faltas de ortografía.


	3. capitulo 3

\- Mi nombre es Alexander Grace. yo nací el 3 de septiembre del año 2017. Jasón Grace y Piper Mclean son mis padres bilógicos. Vengo del año 2031. En el futuro mi madre heredara una casa de mi bisabuelo, Thomas mclean, en California, donde me criaran. Al lado de esa casa, vivirá o vive, no estoy seguro. Una vecina que es bruja.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver ella? - pregunto Quirón.

\- a eso iba. Esa anciana trabaja con pociones, no es malvada, pero siempre necesita ayuda. El caso, yo había ido por un encargo, pero hubo un terremoto, la poción que ella preparaba en esos momentos se mezclo con otra. Y de la explosión de humo que salio de eso, me transportó en el tiempo hacia atrás, el año 2015. en el otro extremo de Long Island.

Quirón y Dionisio estaban en silencio pensando. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era que me creyeran.

-es la primera vez en todos mis años como entrenador de héroes que soy testigo de algo como esto. Solo en los libros de ciencia ficción se hablaba de viajes en el tiempo.

\- andrew cave, tendríamos que llevarte de vuelta a tu época.

\- Alexander grace, y supongo que si señor D.

\- señor D ¿no crees que esto amerita una reunión en el Olimpo?

\- obviamente Quirón. - dijo el dios mientras tomaba de su lata de coca-cola light. Para luego Desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando un delicioso olor a uvas.

\- emmm ¿Y ahora que?

Quirón se acercó hacia mi, y empezó a analizarme con la mirada. - Eres parecido a tu madre, pero en tu mirada esta la esencia de tu padre. Un fuerte sentido del honor, la justicia y el deber. Eres líder natural. Espero que tomes sabias decisiones en los momentos necesarios.- luego de decirme eso se fue cabalgando, dejándome con esas palabras en la cabeza.

\- ¿okay? - mire para todos lados, no había nadie a mi alrededor. Y se me cruzo una idea por la mente. - ¡okay! -saque una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Levanté las manos, controle los vientos y empecé a volar a dos pies de altura. ¿Que? ¿Ustedes se pensaban que no tenia poderes sobre esto? Cualquiera pensaría que soy hijo de Zeus.

Mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso por breves segundos, tome impulso como si fuera a saltar y trate de volar lo mas alto posible.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- ¿Sabes algo, Alex?_

 _\- ¿Que?_

 _\- ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! - luego de decir ello sonrió y me abrazo._

 _Yo me sonrojé._

 _Era hermosa. Su pelo rubio largo y lacio le llegaba hasta abajo de los hombros, agarrados con una colita alta. Sus hermosos ojos verde aguamarina me hipnotizan apenas verlos. Sus rasgos femeninos pero todavía infantiles me fascinaban. Su sonrisa me alegraba._

 _¿Que es este cálido sentimiento que siento en mi pecho?_

* * *

La extrañaba, Silena Jackson me gusta desde los 10 años, pero... No me animo a confesarme ¿Y si me odia cuando se lo diga?

No, por ahora no. No estoy listo para eso. Ademas, tengo que encontrar el mejor momento.

Ella y yo somos mejores amigos desde niños, pero cuando fuimos creciendo, me enamore. Adoro todo de ella, Sus ojos aguamarina con ese brillo de inteligencia, la perfecta sonrisa, el largo pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus facciones delicadas y femeninas.

Ni yo podría decir como llegue a enamorarme de ella.

Pero... Ella esta con adrian, un hijo de Apolo que es... Perfecto.

Es mejor que yo en todo, lucha con daga,espada, tiro con arco, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, me siento un idiota al lado de el. Siempre que los veo juntos parecen muy enamorados.

\- si ella es feliz con el... Lo demás no importa-

Adelante mío estaba el atardecer, Estaba acostado de forma horizontal, pareciendo que estaba acostado.

* * *

Percy Jackson estaba hablando con Grover.

\- te estoy hablando enserio. Los espíritus de la naturaleza están muy... Agitados. Según ellos "hay algo que no debería estar aquí."

\- no se, grover. Yo no eh sentido nada fuera de lo común.

\- tu no, pero yo si. No tiene una mala presencia pero... Simplemente no debería estar.

\- como digas. Pero hasta que no aparezca, no podemos hacer nada.

\- no percy, ya esta aquí.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Donde? - dijo el hijo de Poseidón mirando para todos lados.

\- shhh - se puso el dedo índice en el labio en señal de silencio - baja la voz, si esa cosa nos descubre estamos en problemas. Yo digo que esperemos a la noche, en la fogata, haber si hace aparición.

\- esta bien.

Y luego los dos se fueron. Pero Alex había escuchado todo - ¿Los espíritus se referían a mi? - dijo el en voz alta.

* * *

Eran las 8 cuando piper y Jason salieron de la cabaña de zeus, dirigiéndose a cenar.

\- Jason - dijo piper alarmada.

-¿que? -

\- pensaba que eras el único que podía volar- señalando una nube grisácea. Pero si mirabas mejor y te concentrabas, la niebla se despejaba, dejando ver a un chico de piel mestiza muy parecido a piper. - Es el nuevo, Alex.

En pensar en el chico que estaba abrazando piper, a Jason le surgía la furia. - hablando del nuevo ¿Que hacías abrazándolo? - puso los brazos en jarra y frunció el seño.

A la chica le salio una pequeña risa - lo había invitado a la mesa de Afrodita, almorzó con nosotros, cuando hablamos descubrí que el tambien es descendiente de cherokees. Me emocione tanto que lo abrace. Solo fue eso Jason. - dijo antes de besarlo - dale, vamos a la fogata.

\- no me jales pipes. -

Al llegar se separaron y sentaron en sus respectivas mensas. Pero Alex no aparecía en ningún lado.

Y hablando de Alex...

* * *

estaba en un cobertizo cerca de la cabaña de atenea. ¿De verdad necesito un arma? No, en realidad, no. Pero aun asi, mejor estar preparados.

Había decenas de armas, y no solamente griegas, desde romanas hasta japonesas. Todas amontonadas en rincones y otras en estantes.

\- haber que encuentro en este deposito - dije mientras hacia crujir mis puños.

Empecé a buscar, me vi casi todo el material que había aquí. Espadas, lanzas, dagas. Pero ninguna me gustaba. Algunas estaban lindas, pero al maniobrar con ellas me di cuenta que o eran muy pesadas o muy livianas.

Seguí buscando, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, algo brillante en una esquina llamo mi atención.

No era una, si no dos espadas iguales. La hoja afilada de ambos lados, era de hierro estigio, y el mango de bronce celestial. Nunca vi algo asi en mi vida.

Mire mas detenidamente y cada una tenia una inscripción en griego. _Aktínes_ y _Kataigídes_. O mejor dicho _rayos_ y _tormentas_.

Había leído de estas, llamadas espadas gemelas. Son ¿Orientales? No se, solo se que en Japón se hacían. Creo que en china tambien. El caso, supuestamente las dos partes hacen una espada. la vaina era de piel gris oscura muy suave.

Salí del cobertizo, tome una en cada mano y las blandí. Estaban muy bien balanceadas. Y aunque soy zurdo, también me va bastante bien con la diestra.

Fui a los campos de entrenamiento, me posicione delante de un muñeco de paja y empecé a atacarlo.

Uno,Dos, tres, cuatro golpes. Junte las dos y corte la cabeza del muñeco, haciéndola rodar por el pasto.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _\- haber Alex, cuando entrenas con espada tienes que agarrar la empuñadura firmemente, si la tienes floja te la pueden quitar fácilmente de un golpe. Para dar una estocada o un corte podes hacerlo con la punta - mostraba el movimiento de espada- o con el filo del costado - hace otra demostración - ¿Se entendió hermanito?_

 _-¡Si! Gracias por ayudarme, Thales. - dije yo en mi cuerpo de infante._

* * *

 _"hermano... ¿Como estarás?"_

Cuando iba a repetir la desdicha del muñeco de paja, a lo lejos vi algunos campistas yendo a la las espadas gemelas y los seguí.

Al llegar pude reconocer algunas caras. Los tíos percy y annabeth, nico y will, leo y calipso, y a mis padres. Tambien vi a los de la cabaña de Afrodita. No se porque me producen cierto... Malestar, como si no fuera uno de ellos.

Se sentaron frente de la fogata en una especie de anfiteatro moderno, el fuego estaba encendido y anaranjado, producto de nuestra alegría. cómo no encontraba un lugar cómodo, trepe un árbol y me acomodé en una firme rama.

Cantamos una canción algo cursi pero divertida. Luego Quirón y Rachel dieron algunas noticias importantes.

\- ¿Y para cuando captura la bandera? - grito por ahí un hijo de Ares.

\- lo se, lo se, están muy entusiasmados por competir.

-¡ y matar! - el mismo chico de antes hablo.

\- se hará el próximo viernes. Asi que váyanse preparando. -

Fuertes gritos de alegría salieron de la multitud de semidioses. Quirón pisó fuertemente con sus pesuñas y todo el mundo se callo. - a lo que iba a decir, a partir del miércoles se van a poder usar los nuevos celulares, cortesía de la cabaña de Hefesto.

fuertes aplausos y rugidos. Otra vez el centauro pidió silencio.

\- por ultimo y luego pueden retirarse, quiero dar la bienvenida a un nuevo campista, Alex Grace. - cuando finalizó su comunicado miles de murmureos se escucharon, la mayoría sobre el hecho que comparto apellido con Jason.

\- muchas gracias Quirón. - dije mientras me levantaba, luego salte dando una voltereta en el aire y aterricé al lado del centauro, frente a los campistas, todavía con la capucha del buzo puesta.

Los semidioses se asombraron de mi entrada, me chiflaron y me aplaudieron. Aunque uno en especial no lo hizo, mi futuro padre sigue pensando que soy una amenaza. Su mirada fulminante me dijo todo.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Este lugar me parece genial, y eso que acabo de llegar. Aunque no empecé de la mejor manera, me dijeron que me encontraron medio muerto en los campos de entrenamiento.

Alguien , probablemente uno de Hermes grito - ¡Clarisse casi te confunde con un muñeco de entrenamiento! - las risas se desataron, la chica de Ares golpeo a unos cuantos en la cabeza.

\- y bueno, siempre supe que tengo la cara de espantapájaros. Pero no creo que para tanto - mas risas todavía.

Un calor se apodero de mi cuerpo, era muy relajante. Pero todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de desconcertados, algunos con la boca abierta.

Entonces recién caí en cuenta de que estaba flotando, pero yo no lo estoy haciendo. Mire arriba mío no había nada, luego abajo, y entendí a la perfección.

Mi ropa anterior fue cambiada por una remera azul, una campera negra, unos jeans gris oscuro y unas zapatillas de tela negros. Mi pulsera Seguía intacta. Por ultimo, las envainadas espadas gemelas estaban amarradas a mi cintura.

Me reclamo Afrodita.

Quirón se arrodillo ante mi. - salve Alexander Grace, descendiente de Afrodita, diosa del amor y las palomas. - y con esas palabras todos hicieron lo mismo.

Pero la cosa no creo que acabe aquí. Un trueno se escuchó. El clima que supuestamente estaba protegido para que no cambiara de dia soleado y noche despejada, se transformó en una tormenta fuerte y ruidosa.

Algunos se asustaron pensando que entro un enemigo al campamento, vi a percy desenvainando a _contracorriente_. Y grover sacaba una flauta.

La tormenta no era normal. Cada vez parecía mas intensa y peligrosa. Truenos se escucharon por todas partes y los rayos caían cada vez más cerca. ¿Zeus tal vez?

Quirón estaba normal, parecía como si ya hubiera visto esto antes. Claro que yo tambien.

Los vientos parecían emocionados, me levantaron un metro del suelo, dejándome a la altura de Quirón. Saque a _Aktínes_ y la levante con dirección al cielo.

Y entonces sucedió.

Un rayo cayo sobre mi, mientras el holograma de un aguila aparecía arriba de mi cabeza.

 _Kataigídes_ vibraba furiosa en su funda. La blandí y la tormenta se disipó, dejando ver la luna y las estrellas. Por un minuto hubo un incomodo silencio.

Quirón volvió a arrodillarse - salve Alexander Grace, descendiente de Zeus y Afrodita.

Los susurros se volvieron más fuertes y incómodos.

Quirón pisó de nuevo con sus pezuñas - ya pueden retirarse.- luego se fue cabalgando.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3.

Gracias por leer :D

 _Caskett100fan_ : Gracias por el comentario del cap 2.


	4. capitulo 4

Jason todavía no quería creer que fuera pariente de Alex.

Desde que ese chico llegó al campamento piper le ha dado más atención a el niñato que a él.

Cuándo los vio abrazados sus celos se triplicaron.

Pero ahora no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero ¿Zeus rompió otra vez el pacto de los tres grandes? Eso todavía no lo entendía. Y el apellido debe ser pura coincidencia.

Al rato todos nos fuimos al pabellón comedor, yo y pipes nos separamos. Cuando estaba comiendo apareció Alex y se sentó frente a mi.

\- hola. Emm Jason ¿No? - asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Molesta si me quedo acá? No es que me desagraden los de Afrodita pero... No se, me siento como fuera de lugar.

\- es tú mesa. ¿Qué te puedo decir? - hubo un incómodo silencio que fue camuflado con el batifondo. Jason sabía que tenía que disculparse por su comportamiento - che, emm, perdón por lo de hoy al mediodía. Yo... Me puse algo celoso.

\- ni te disculpes, eres el novio, es la cosa mas normal del mundo. - la conversación se puso mas fluida.

-"si somos parientes, mejor llevarnos bien" - pensó Jason. - ¿tienes novia?

-Me gustaría, pero no. No tengo novia.

\- pero ¿no hay ninguna chica que te guste? -

\- bueno...si, me gusta una amiga de la infancia - mientras hablaba, sus ojos parecían tristes y mas opacos. - Pero ella sale con un hijo de Apolo. Esta muy enamorada. - su cara tenia un fuerte sufrimiento de un amor no correspondido. De repente cambio su humor y saco una sonrisa - pero mientras ella sea feliz, yo estoy bien.

Se imaginó estar en su lugar, si estuviera enamorado de piper y ella estuviera con otro. Celos y sufrimiento sería lo peor.

Jason no sabía porque, pero le puso una mano en el hombro. Claro que lo sabia, sintió empatía por el chico.

Alex tenia una mirada de sorpresa, que luego pasó a agradecimiento. El chico necesitaba apoyo.

El rubio decidió cambiar de tema - Durante tu reclamo vi que tenes una espada ¿Puedo verla? - al segundo tenía las espadas gemelas en las manos - es la primera vez que veo algo asi ¿De dónde las sacaste? - Jason estaba impresionado.

\- fui al cobertizo cerca de una de las cabañas, me pareció que era la de Atenea. El caso es que antes tenía una daga, pero en mi "recorrido" por Long Island se me cayó en algún lugar cerca de Long Beach. Se me hace imposible que la recupere. Asi que decidí conseguir una nueva. Y encontré estas entre tanto bronce celestial y oro imperial.

\- están buenas, pero me gusta más la mia - Jason desfundó su gladius de oro imperial.

Para Alex, era la primera vez que veía a la famosa gladius de su papa, estaba guardada en el ático de su casa, junto con la daga de su madre. Nunca le permitieron verlas porque... Bueno, todavía no entiende el porque.

\- Lol, es épica. Esta buenísima. -al tocarla sintió una fuerte descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo.

\- jaja, gracias, pero la tuya no se queda atrás.

Y la charla siguió asi hasta el final de su cena, luego todos se tienen que ir a sus respectivas chozas.

Mientras iban en dirección a sus cabañas, jason le hizo una pregunta a Alex.

\- ¿Vas a dormir en la de Júpiter o en la de Afrodita? - hablando de la diosa del amor, estaban pasando al lado de su cabaña, a Alex nunca le había gustado el color rosa chillón, por eso siempre se quedaba en la de Zeus.

Su cara era de repugnancia - voy contigo ¿Como a mis tíos les gusta ese color?

\- no eres el único, piper es la capitana de la cabaña y ha pensado en cambiarlo.

Hablaron de algunas trivialidades más hasta que llegaron a la cabaña.

Alex saco a luz sus dotes de actor y puso su mejor cara de sorprendido e incómodo.

\- viejo ¿Como logras dormir con eso? - dijo señalando la estatua gigante de Zeus.

-ni yo lo se, aveces parece como que va a cobrar vida y empezará a dar órdenes como: " ¡Cepíllate tus dientes mortal! O veras la furia de mi rayo"

Alex rio con ganas, luego Jason se le unió.

-ahora vengo, voy a revisar unas cosas -y Jason desapareció por la puerta de entrada.

Alex ya conocía esa cabaña, y conocía la habitación secreta de Jason, pero el sabia otros trucos.

Luego de que Jason salió, se dirigió a la estatua, la examinó con sumo cuidado. Su análisis se detuvo al ver una pequeña marca grabada en la estatua. Era un rayo rodeado de un circulo.

¿Sabían qué los descendientes de Zeus/Jupiter pueden liberar pequeños rayos por los dedos? No sirven mucho para atacar, pero si quieres quemar los fusibles de tú casa, va perfecto.

Con los dedos llenos de chispitas en la mano, toco la marca. Automáticamente se iluminó, la pared a su lado tuvo una serie de Movimientos dando a una puerta.

Alex abrió la puerta y entró como si nada. Subió unas escaleras hacía arriba y llegó al piso mas alto de la cabaña.

* * *

Las paredes eran blancas, el piso era de madera clara barnizada. El techo era de vidrio transparente, al principio inclinado para arriba, dándole mas altura, y luego recto.

Contra la pared de frente, de costado, había una cama de dos plazas de sabanas claras.

Luego había 2 puertas mas, una era un armario desplegable con miles de prendas. Seguramente nunca utilizaría ni la mitad. Y la otra era un baño privado muy completo.

En la pared derecha había 4 repisas rojas vacías a lo largo de toda la pared. Abajo un escritorio con una notebook y algunos libros de mitología. Dejo las espadas apoyadas sobre el.

En un agujero cuadrado bien hecho en la pared había una mini heladera mágica, podías guardar ahí cualquier cosa comestible y no se pudriría o se pondría feo.

Alex sacó una coca-cola en lata y la abrió. Empezó a tomarla con gusto.

En la pared izquierda había un televisión plasma de 200 pulgadas con la PS4 con controles y nuevos juegos sacados recientemente. Un reproductor de DVD y parlantes de alta potencia.

\- podría entretenerme con esto un buen rato - dije en vos alta viendo algunos juegos como until down, beyond:two souls, life is strange, call of duty: Black ops 3. Y un montón más.

Adelante de la televisión había una mesa ratona marón, dos puff rojos grandes individúales a los costados y Un sofa negro para 5 personas.

\- adoro este sofa - mientras me tiraba encima. Era suave y cómodo.

Miré la noche estrellada, sin ninguna nube y la luna llena brillando con su hermosura. Simplemente precioso.

Recordé la época en la que era un niño de 11 y dormía aquí. Aveces, Silena tenia pesadillas y se colaba por el techo. Hay una escalera de soga que conduce hasta uno de los cristales, el único que se puede mover.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Alex dormía cómodamente en su cama. Cuando unos golpes en su techo-tragaluz lo despiertan._

 _\- ¿Silena? - se subió a la escalera y la dejó pasar. La Jackson dio un salto y aterrizó en la cama de Alex. - deberías estar en tu cabaña, en tu cama. - dijo dándole importancia al "tu"._

 _\- es que... Tuve pesadillas y no podía dormir. ¡Por favor! Déjame dormir contigo. - puso su mejor cara de perrito mojado y abandonado, junto con unas lagrimitas._

 _Alex gimió de vergüenza, luego bajo la cabeza y suspiró rendido - está bien, pero que sea la última vez que pasa esto ¿Ok? - la niña asintió con la cabeza. Se sacó las pantuflas de lechuzas y se metió en las sabanas del chico._

 _Alex volvió a suspirar, pero con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara que Silena no había notado. Se metió en las sabanas tibias y se acomodo boca arriba con los brazos extendidos._

 _Silena ni tonta ni perezosa se acercó más al cherokee hasta estar pegada a el. Utilizo su brazo como almohada y puso el suyo libre en el pecho del chico, abrazándolo._

 _El sonrojo de Alex empeoró considerablemente. Pero no dijo nada, se sentía cómodo con Silena a su lado._

 _Esa noche no tuvo sueños raros, y pudo dormir complacido de tener a la niña que le gustaba con él._

* * *

Escuchó a Jason abriendo la puerta de la cabaña - ¡ya volví! - gritó para que lo escuchara. Alex se apresuró a bajar a la estancia. Cuando llegó el rubio casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. - ¿Pero que mierda?¡Acabas de pasar a través de la pared!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Debe ser la niebla, concéntrate bien y mirá con atención. -

10 segundos más tarde Jason podía ver la puerta abierta por la que pasó Alex. - ¿Cómo la descubriste?

\- desde que entré vi la puerta, pensé que tú tambien la veías.- mintió como buen actor que era.

-ah - Jason no le creía mucho, pero decidió no decir nada.

Los dos se fueron a dormir a sus cuartos. Pero a las 4 de la madrugada alguien toca la puerta repetidas veces, parecía alguien con prisa. Los Grace fueron abrir y se encontraron con Nico Di Angelo.

Alex no dijo nada ya que supuestamente no lo conocía. Pero en el futuro solo de volverá mas alto y un poco mas grandote. Sigue teniendo la misma piel pálida, los ojos y el pelo negro. Y el gusto por las playeras de calaveras y esqueletos.

\- ¿Nico? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si te ven las arpías pueden devorarte -

\- me mandaron Quirón y el señor D. Pidén que tú, piper y Alexander estén en la Casa Grande. -luego desapareció en las sombras.

\- ¿Amigo tuyo? - dijo Alex mientras subía a su habitación para agarrar sus armas. Jason lo acompaño para ver.

\- Aja, luego te cuento. Apúrate, te espero abajo.- y asi como llegó, Jason se fue y esperó a Alex fuera de la casa.

El chico cherokee salió desde el techo de la casa. 5 minutos mas tarde estaban entrando en la casa grande.

* * *

 _Todo por este cap :D_

 _ **Jenniffermojica** : Gracias ;) cuando pensé en esta parte no tenia idea de como miércoles por la tarde iba a hacerlo. Pero al final saque algo de este loco cerebro que tengo arriba de los hombro._

 _ **Caskett100fan** : Sip, decidí hacer a Alex zurdo por mero capricho mío ya que tambien soy zurda_. xD

Salu2


	5. capitulo 5

Mientras íbamos a la Casa Grande papá me preguntó si tenía alguna idea de porqué nos llamarón.

\- tengo una suposición, pero no estoy seguro - otra vez mentí, en realidad si estaba seguro. Si incluía a Jason y a piper. Solo podía ser una cosa.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, cuándo llegamos entramos y vimos a Quirón y al Señor D hablando con piper.

\- Buenas noches - saludé al ver al dios y al centauro. Jason miró a piper disimuladamente tratando de pensar porque los había llamado.

\- Jason, piper. Hay algo de lo que tienen que enterarse. Y es importante.- dijo Quirón mirándome a mí. - hace una semana se utilizó magia para abrir un portal en el tiempo. Una persona viajó desde el futuro hasta esta época. Su misión es cuidar a ésta persona hasta que averigüemos cómo devolverla al futuro. ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿Quién es el Eternauta*? - preguntó piper. Dionisio me miró y me dijo con la mirada "te toca niño"

\- soy yo. - Jason y piper se dieron la vuelta estrepitosamente (yo estaba a sus espaldas) y me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Tu, Alex? ¿vienes del futuro? - exclamó piper atónita.

\- sipi.

-pero... Pero... ¿¡Cómo!? - me preguntó Jason sin creérselo.

\- es una larga historia. Y dudo que lo mejor sea contarla. Quirón ¿cómo haremos para devolverme al futuro?

\- Me comentaste que una hechicera con una poción te trajo hasta el pasado. Nosotros haremos lo mismo, tengo a toda la cabaña de Hécate trabajando en una poción para viajar en el espació -tiempo. Cuando tenga noticias sobre su progreso les avisare. Ahora pueden retirarse. - piper y Jason estaban tan patidifusos que tuve que tomarlos y llevármelos conmigo.

* * *

Caminaban como muertos. Entre que parecían tortugas y que las arpías seguro estaban cerca,tenia miedo de que se los devoraran.

Usando los vientos y con mucha concentración y sudor pude hacernos volar a los 3 y esquivar a las arpías.

Al rato Jason despertó y me ayudo.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña de Zeus, piper ya estaba fuera de su sorpresa. Fuimos a mi habitación, me senté en uno de los puff mientras Jason y piper en el sofa. Ya eran cerca de las 5.

\- y... ¿Como terminaste en el 2015? - hablo Jason mientras tomaba de una botella de Pepsi.

\- como dije antes, es una larga historia.

\- tenemos toda la noche, asi que habla. - me dijo piper.

Y comencé mi relato, evite decirle algunos detalles para no afectar mi futuro.

-... Y luego estuve como 4 dias corriendo por Long Island para escapar de toda clase de monstruos y llegar al campamento.

\- ¡Santa Juno! Dioses Alex ¡eres sorprendente! - piper me hizo sonrojar con sus palabras.

\- ¡C-claro que no! Comparado con todo lo que ustedes hicieron. Lo mío no es nada. - estaba un poco nervioso, y cuando estoy nervioso tartamudeo un poco.

\- ¿Estas de broma verdad? ¡Eres increíble! A tu edad yo no hubiera aguantado tanto. - me sonroje, aunque Jason no sabia que era mi padre, lo era. Y sus palabras me alegraron.

\- gracias - dije sonriendo.

Piper rio sonoramente - ¡sonaste cono un viejo Jason!

Hablamos por un rato mas y les conté algunas cosas del futuro, pero piper estaba callada. Hasta que hablo de repente.

\- no creo que sea una coincidencia que vengas del futuro, que te parezcas tanto a mi. Que lleves el apellido Grace. Y que seas descendiente de Afrodita y Zeus. O mejor dicho Júpiter. - Dijo piper uniendo pistas como Hercules Poirot*²

Mierda, esta atando clavos, esta cerca de descubrir la verdad.

\- tampoco creo que sea una coincidencia que tu mamá sea descendiente cherokee igual que yo. - a simple vista se notaba que Jason no entendía absolutamente nada.

No dije nada y baje la mirada, apreté la mandíbula.

\- Alex - piper se acercó a mi y tomó una de mis manos - ¿Yo y Jason seremos tus padres en el futuro? - al terminar de decir la pregunta un rayo ilumino el cielo oscuro, y el trueno retumbo por toda la habitación.

 _Aktínes_ y _Kataigídes_ vibraban en su vaina.

Me miro con esos ojos humildes y comprensivos que tiene desde que soy un infante. - si - dije yo, y otro trueno se escucho.

Y hasta ahí llegue, colapse y mis lagrimas salieron. Ella me abrazó y lloró conmigo. Pero papá se quedo de piedra y no dijo nada. No terminaba de procesar lo que dije. Cuando nos pudimos calmar seguimos con la charla.

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - preguntó Jason. Ya un poco fuera de su sorpresa.

\- casi 14 - respondí yo algo nervioso.

\- bueno, yo debería irme - mama se levantó y se estiro.

\- puedes quedarte si quieres pipes -hablo papá.

\- no, tengo que ir a la cabaña de Afrodita, ya es muy tarde.- ella estaba tomando sus cosas cuando recordó algo - Alex, cuando quieras pasarte por la cabaña, no hay problema, eres descendiente de Afrodita tambien.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias - casi terminaba la oración con un "mamá". Pero me mordí la lengua en el momento justo.

\- vamos, te llevo - Jason salio cargando a piper desde la puerta del techo de vidrio.

Cuando se fueron tome un jugo en caja, de naranja con pulpa,de un litro y empecé a tomar.

\- esto es adictivo- deje que mis pensamientos vayan a donde tengan que ir. Me sentía mas liviano y no tan nervioso como antes. Pero había un punto en común con el futuro que me dejaba inquieto.

Jason, o mejor dicho papa.

Nunca tuvimos mucha relación. Pero me parece que ahora la poca confianza que me tenia se esta... Transformando. Lo que me preocupa es en que cosa esta evolucionando.

Termine el jugo y tire la caja. Eran las 6 de la mañana y salia el sol. Estaba tan cansado... Solo quería dormir y tener un descanso tranquilo. Pero los malos pensamientos y las pesadillas son hábitos para dormir.

Me tire boca abajo en mi cama, ni me preocupe en sacarme las zapatillas, tire la chaqueta al suelo y me dormí.

* * *

 _En mi sueño estaba en el futuro devuelta, pero en el campamento mestizo._

 _Vi a Silena en los campos de entrenamiento destrozando un muñeco de practica. Se veía hermosa, pero sus ojos... Parecían tristes._

 _Ya no tenían esa chispa de alegría e inteligencia. Parecían apagados, casi sin vida. El color se agitaba furioso y triste, dándole un aire mas azul oscuro. Parecido al del mar durante las tormentas._

 _\- ¡Silena!- apareció Adrian, el hijo de Apolo- ¿Donde estabas? Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con mi reporte para Quirón._

 _\- e estado aquí desde que desperté, lamentó decirte que voy a estar ocupada el resto del dia. Por favor retiraré - termino de hablar y siguió blandiendo su espada de bronce celestial._

 _\- ¡espera un minuto! - detuvó el brazo en el que ella tenia su espada- ¡Se supone que eres mi novia! ¿Y no quieres ayudarme?_

 _\- no quiero hacer más tus trabajos, Adrián -_

 _\- ¿¡De qué estas hablando!? Eres mi novia, es tu obligación -_

 _Silena se enfureció- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es TU obligación! Solo te ayudaba porque eres mi novio y me parecías lindo ¡Pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres un patan! - La furia estaba reflejada en sus ojos, un lago que estaba cerca estalló como si hubieran arrojado una bomba adentro._

 _Adrian se puso violento, le dio un puñetazo a Silena en la cara tirándola al suelo y la levantó del cuello._

 _\- escúchame rubia oxigenada y escúchame bien que no te lo voy a repetir, vos vas a venir conmigo y vas a hacer ese maldito reporte y luego te vas a largar. No vas a decir a nadie que te golpee, te vas a ir a tu cabaña y harás como que no paso nada, y si preguntan estuviste todo el dia conmigo ¿me entendiste perra? Vos sos solo mía y de nadie más - cuando termino la soltó._

 _Silena no dijo nada, gruesas lagrimas salían de sus mejillas, respiraba con dificultad y tenia la mejilla hinchada por el golpe._

 _-ahora, vámonos ¿O quieres qué te vuelva a golpear?_

* * *

Luego de haber llevado a piper, Jason volvió a la cabaña de Zeus.

Todavía no asimilaba la idea de tener un hijo del futuro a unos pasos. Se sentía algo asustado. Nunca tuvo a su padre presente, no sabia como actuar... Pero la idea de formar una familia aunque lo pusiera nervioso, lo alegraba.

Entro de nuevo por la puertita del techo de Alexander, la cerro y se dirigió hacia el chico.

Estaba dormido profundamente de costado. Le saco las zapatillas y las medias. Las dejo al lado de la cama. Teniendo cuidado lo arropo con la manta. Recogió la chaqueta que estaba en el piso y la tendió arriba del sofa. Tomo las botellas de gaseosa que había arriba de la mesa y las tiro.

\- espero que en el futuro no seas tan desordenado- susurro, para luego irse.

Jason se fue a su habitación y se durmió exhausto por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

A las 10 de la mañana un grito proveniente del cuarto de Alex despertó al rubio de un sobresalto.

Salió disparado a la habitación del semidiós, al entrar vió a Alex tirado en el piso con las sabanas en sus piernas,llorando.

Corrió hacia el y lo ayudó a levantarse.

 _Es un niño todavía_ \- pensó Jason. - ¿estas bien? - que pregunta mas tonta , obviamente, el chico no estaba bien.

Alex no dejaba de temblar, lo bueno es que no lloraba más.

\- ¿una pesadilla? - pregunto el rubio mientras le pasaba una gaseosa de la mini heladera. Su futuro hijo asintió con la cabeza.

\- cuando duermo, tengo sueños sobre el futuro. La primera vez fue de nuestra casa. Pero esta vez soñé con la chica que me gusta. Ella... Es amenazada y golpeada por su novio. -

Jason no se sorprendió, después de todo, siempre hay algún especie de octavian dando vueltas por ahí.

\- tranquilo, eso todavía no pasó. Recuerda que estas en el pasado.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

\- ¿Quien es El Eternauta*?

Para los que no sean de Latinoamérica, El Eternauta es una historieta Argentina. Donde el protagonista es un viajero en el tiempo. (Es muy bueno, lo recomiendo) lo que si, ni toquen el segundo libro, no es para nada bueno.

\- Dijo piper uniendo pistas como Hercules poirot*²

Hércules poirot es un detective que tiene una forma muy... Peculiar, diría yo, de resolver un crimen. Es de una escritora llamada Agatha Christie. Si lo conozco es por una serie de televisión vieja.

* * *

 _holis! :D_

 _caskett100fan: la relacion entre jason y Alex ira mejorando de a poco._

 _jenniffermojica: sip, a mi tambien me gusta :D_

 _La osa roja: YAY! Nueva lectora! :D y si, alex es todo un loquillo._

 _Queria avisarles que ya casi tengo la historia terminada,_

 _y no seran muchos capitulos, como mucho 12._

 _Salu2_


	6. Capitulo 6

\- ¿Que piensas de todo esto pipes?

-no lo se. Pero... - di una sonrisa sincera, mis mejillas ardían - me alegra saber que voy a permanecer a tu lado. Y que voy a formar una familia contigo.

Jason me beso, simple y dulce, pero lleno de amor. Sentía que me derretía por dentro. Luego me dejo en la puerta de la cabaña de Afrodita y se fue volando.

Me arrepentí de haber entrado.

Estaba todo a oscuras, camine dos pasos y de pronto una luz se encendió. Todos mis hermanos y hermanas de la cabaña estaban en la sala de estar, analizándome con la mirada.

\- piper mclean, capitana de la cabaña de Afrodita ¿Donde y con quien estuviste entre las 2 y las 6:30 de la tarde? - dijo Mitchell, un semidiós rubio y de ojos verdes, caucásico, tan alto como Jason.

Al oír la pregunta sentí como toda mi cara se ponía colorada. Claro, en esos momentos yo estaba con Jason... En "eso".

\- y-yo.. B-bueno.. E-estaba - empecé a tartamudear y decir incoherencias por los nervios.

\- ¡No nos mientas capitana! ¡Estabas con tu novio! - grito Lacy.

Suspire derrotada, me senté en una silla y puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas. - si, estaba con Jason.

Por parte de las mujeres hubo un grito de emoción (inclusive Drew, cosa extraña) Y los hombres mandaron una picara mirada.

-y... ¿Es bueno? ¿Que tan grande la tiene?- gritó alguien de por ahí.

Me sonroje demasiado fuerte - ¿¡Porqué tendría que responder eso!? - Suspire de nuevo - hey, estoy cansada. Tengo que levantarme a las 9, asi que me voy a dormir. no hagan ruido. - no di tiempo para reclamos, apenas termine de hablar me fui. pero luego retrocedí y asome mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta-... ¡La tiene re grande! - grite para luego subir corriendo a mi cama y dormir como si fuera un tronco.

Aunque se me complicó con los gritos ultra potentes de las chicas de la cabaña.

* * *

Un dia antes los dioses del Olimpo tuvieron una reunión a las 6 de la tarde. Y como invitado especial: Quirón, el centauro entrenador de héroes.

 ** _(N/A: ojo acá, esto es antes del reclamo de Alex, para no confundirlos tanto, no me di cuenta que lo tenia que poner antes, asi que pido perdon u.u)_**

\- doy inicio a la reunión de emergencia invocada por Dionisio y Quirón. - bramó Zeus en su trono imponente.

\- Dioses, tenemos un problema - dijo Quirón luego de hacer una reverencia - A través de la magia un semidiós viajo desde el futuro hasta este año.

\- ¿eso no era imposible? - pregunto Hades Levantando una ceja.

\- no lo se, tal vez en el futuro la magia a tenido avances importantes. -contesto el centauro. - ¿Qué haremos?

\- Habrá que averiguar una forma de enviar a este niño de vuelta a su época. Quien sabe que estragos puede causar en su futuro y en nuestro presente. Hermes, Envíale un mensaje a Hécate y dile que ponga a sus hijos a buscar una forma de viajar en el tiempo-espacio. Tambien necesito que contactes con Khronos*, el dios primordial del tiempo. Pregúntale que podemos hacer. -

\- si, padre. -

\- Quirón ¿Como se llama el niño del futuro? - hablo la diosa de los dioses, Hera.

\- Alexander Grace de 13 años, hijo de Jason Grace y Piper Mclean. - inmediatamente Afrodita dio un grito en la sala. Ares, Hefesto, Deméter,Atenea, Apolo y Artemisa la miraron con cara rara.

\- ¡Sabia que mi hija y Jason terminarían juntos! - la diosa del amor se regocijaba contenta en su trono.

\- ¡Suficiente! - grito Zeus haciendo rugir un trueno. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya que por dentro se alegraba de que su hijo hubiera formado una familia. - doy esta sesión por terminada. - y asi como vinieron, los dioses desaparecieron.

\- mis hermanos son tan complejos ** - suspiró Quirón.

* * *

Hades volvió al inframundo luego de la reunión en el Olimpo. El problema del mocoso del tiempo no le alarmo mucho. Porque su mente tenia otra cosa en la cabeza.

O mejor dicho otra diosa.

Su esposa Perséfone, le dijo que tenían que hablar de algo importante. No estaba enfadada con él pero, parecía muy preocupada y nerviosa.

Y eso le ponía los pelos de punta ¿Que habrá sucedido para que este asi? Ella es muy tranquila y rara vez se pone de esta manera.

Lo único que Hades esperaba, es que su maldita suegra no tenga nada que ver.

\- llegue a casa - dijo Hades entrando por la puerta principal de su palacio.

Nadie le respondió. Su hijo Nico estaría una temporada en el campamento mestizo. Pero su esposa debería estar acá, todavía estaban en invierno.

\- ¿Perséfone? Estoy en casa - gritó el dios de los muertos. Ahora si estaba preocupado. Recorrió el castillo de arriba a abajo... Y su esposa simplemente no aparecia.

Cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse se le ocurrió dirigirse al jardín que había hecho para ella hace muchos años.

\- ¡Perséfone!- gritó Hades al verla sentada en la tierra - ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! ¿No escuchaste cuando te llam...? - Pero Hades quedo de piedra al ver a su esposa llorando.

Perséfone lloraba y sollozaba demasiado, se abrazaba asi misma y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, al igual que sus ojos. Su hermoso vestido multicolor estaba cubierto de manchas de tierra negra. Cuando una lágrima caía en la tierra, una damasquina*² crecía rápidamente, asi que la reina de los muertos estaba rodeada de ellas.

\- amor de mi vida ¿Porqué lloras? ¿Hice algo malo? - Hades le salio el lado romántico. Pero esta vez no funciono, ya que Perséfone empezó a llorar más fuerte - ¿Tiene qué ver con lo que me dijiste esta mañana?

Ella solamente asintió con la cabeza, extendió los brazos y abrazó a su marido buscando consuelo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Hades correspondió automáticamente, nunca fue el mejor para consolar, pero hacia su intento.

Cuando su esposa se durmió, la cargo al estilo princesa y la llevo a su habitación.

Horas más tarde, Perséfone despertaba confusa.

-no me des esos sustos, Perséfone. - Hades suspiró agotado, mientras ella ponía cara sorprendida y veía que estaba acostada en su cama matrimonial.

-perdón - bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada, pero feliz porque su marido seguía preocupándose por ella aun despues de tantos milenios.

\- ahora que te sientes mejor ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes? - su cara era un poema.

Una mezcla de angustia con preocupación, felicidad y agotamiento, alegría y tristeza. Sus ojos castaños acumulaban lagrimas.

\- yo... Yo - ella sentía el nudo en la garganta listo para largar un sollozo, pero no lo permitió, tenia que decirle la verdad a su marido, lo miro a los ojos.

Negro contra marrón, marrón contra negro, luz contra oscuridad. ¿Que saldría de esa combinación tan extraña? Era lo que se preguntaba Perséfone.

\- estoy embarazada - y Hades se desmayó.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-mis hermanos son tan complejos **: Por si no recuerdan, Quiron es hijo de Cronos, y dado que Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hera, Demeter y Hestia tambien, son hermanos. (o medio hermanos)

Khronos*: Dios primordial del tiempo, no lo confundan con el titan Cronos. Uno es un dios, otro un muy mal padre.

*² Damasquina: Es una flor que representa la tristeza.

* * *

¡Hola! :D

¿Como estan? Yo feliz. y les deseo un lindo (atrasado) dia de san valentin! ^u^

jenniffermojica: seeeeee :v yo creo que los espermas divinos de Apolo (algunos, no todos, que amo a will) salieron un poco defectuosos.

caskett100fan: si, voy a hacer a jason un poco menos "serio y duro". asi que esta un poco "Out of Caracter". Pero bueno, con respecto a lo de percy... no se si fue abusado o no, pero el caso es que cuando imagine a silena en mi cabeza era una extraña convinacion de los padres: la apariencia y sabiduria de Annie, y la super confianza en sus camaradas y poderes acuaticos de Percy. Silena no va a atacar a uno de los suyos aunque se lo merezca. Es algo asi como lo de annabeth y luke para que me entiendan.

Marilyn: ¡EUREKA! ¡NUEVA LECTORA! :D Respondiendo a tu review. Probablemente, si. Pero solo te dire que... Alex se tomara las molestias. 7u7 ¡es un loquillo! Espero que sigas leyendo de mi historia u

Bueno, como habran notado, en este episodio no aparece Alex ni nadie del futuro. (En esos momentos se me agotaron las ideas para continuar escribiendo sobre el, asi que por esta vez lo dejo en paz xD) Pero vuelve en el siguiente.

Bueno, a partir de este capitulo, van a ver sobre la sorpresa de Persefone, porque sin que nuestro protagonista lo supiera, tendra MUCHO que ver en este embarazó.

calmense, no me arrojen tomates (?), no tuvo nada con la diosa xD

Salu2

 _PD: perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, aveces ni yo misma me doy cuenta._


	7. Capitulo 7

Luego de que Alex se haya despertado de la forma menos usual, fue con Jason al pabellón comedor a desayunar.

Jason todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que tendría un hijo con piper dentro de algunos años.

Y Alex... Bueno, trataba de convencerse asi mismo con las palabras que el rubio le había dicho antes. Estaba tan preocupado que se hundió en su propio pensamiento.

\- alex- Jason trata de hablar con su futuro hijo, sin resultado. - Alex, te estoy hablando - pasa su mano frente a la cara del moreno, sin respuesta. -¡Alex! - esta vez grita, y de vuelta a lo mismo.

Jason suspira, empieza a pensar... Y se le prende el foco. Se levanta, se sienta al lado de Alex y...

Le tira el contenido de su vaso.

\- ¡La puta madre! ¡Viejo! ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo?! - dijo el niño reaccionando al agua gasificada helada por los trozos de hielo.

\- no me respondías asi que... Te tire mi soda, literalmente - Jason se cagaba de la risa con la cara de furia de Alex.

¡Ja! Si el supiera que en realidad cuando el se enoja pone la misma cara, no le daría tanta risa.

Alex se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

Gracias al cielo que no estaban las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita, si no los infinitos "awwwwwwwww es tan tierno" nunca hubieran acabado. Y es que Alex todavía es un niño para sus casi 14 años.

Luego de eso el cherokee le hinchó tanto las pelotas a jason que lo convenció de que entrenaran juntos.

\- Por favor Jason, luego puedes ir a ver a piper, tampoco va a pasar una tragedia porque no la veas unas horas. - el nombrado suspiro fuertemente, el sabia que Alex tenia razón, pero como todo enamorado, tenia unas ganas imparables de ver a su amada novia.

\- ok ok, tu ganas enano -

Alex le miro feo - no me digas enano -

-¿Porque no, enano? - sacó su gladius de oro imperial.

\- porque odio ese sobrenombre - si esto fuera un anime, a Alex ya le hubiera salido una venita roja en las cabeza. Desenvaino a _Aktínes_ y _Kataigídes_. Se puso en posición.

Y comenzó su lucha.

Alex había recibido anteriormente entrenamiento de su padre, y aunque no haya sido por mucho tiempo, le ayudo muchísimo a mejorar. Y ahora entrenaba todo lo que podía con las espadas gemelas.

Pero Jason es un veterano, tanto griego como romano, desde pequeño se lo entreno para luchar.

Padre vs hijo ¿Quien ganara?

* * *

En algún lugar de Londres, Inglaterra. En una casa pequeña pero acogedora, habían 2 dioses, un primordial y un olímpico.

Hermes hablaba con Khronos, el dios del tiempo.

\- mmm... Con que un viajero del tiempo. - el pelo negro tirado hacia atrás, el traje negro con corbata hecho a medida. Su cara con el seño fruncido y la barba afeitada, daban el aspecto a un hombre serio. Las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en la frente, le daban apariencia de un hombre cerca de los 45 años.

El primordial fumaba un puro*. Se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia Hermes, tenia los ojos violeta oscuro muy raro, pero atrapante.

Cualquiera diría que se parece a Al Pacino*² cuando interpreto a Michael en el padrino.

\- tenéis que arreglad esto pronto, y solo hay una forma -se acercó a un cajón en una mesa y lo abrió - si por alguna razón, un humano viaja en el tiempo, tiene que volver a su época del mismo modo en que llego. - sacó un pergamino antigúo y se lo tendió a Hermes - dale esto a los hijos de Hécate, no lo abras, o te caerá una maldición.

\- muchas gracias Khronos, el Olimpo te lo agradece mucho - Hermes hizo una reverencia.

\- ya vete, mensajero - y cuando Hermes estaba por irse - ¡espera! Una ultima cosa, el chico solo tiene 3 dias más, si no vuelve luego de eso, tendré que matarlo para evitar una paradoja.

Hermes asintió con la cabeza con para finalmente desaparecer.

Khronos se acercó a un ventanal y puso sus brazos en el marco.

\- ¿cuando nacerás, joven aprendiz? -

* * *

Las cazadoras de Artemisa Entraron al campamento mestizo aquella mañana.

\- ¡chicas! - grito Thalía Grace, la lugarteniente de Artemisa, llamando la atención de sus compañeras. Anotaba cosas en un anotador.

Al instante todas las mujeres (o niñas) se sentaron en el piso delante de Thalía.

-bien - dijo la de pelo negro - hoy será un dia tranquilo, nos acomodaremos en la cabaña de nuestra señora, que ya hicimos. Luego limpiaremos y arreglaremos los uniformes.

\- nosotras adelantamos, lugarteniente - grito Belena, una de las nuevas, señalando una pila de ropa doblada detalladamente, limpia con olor a limón y sin ningún rasguño.

\- perfecto Belu, la señora te recompensará por tus esfuerzos - a la nombrada le brillaron los ojitos de la alegría, mientras Thalía escribía en la tabla.

\- luego repararemos nuestro material: arcos, flechas, tiendas, trampas, sogas, dagas, cuchillos, espadas, etc.

Clara, una castaña de ojos negros, hija de Deméter, levantó la mano - lugarteniente Thalía, entre yo, Diana, Serena y Anastasia ya hicimos eso, pero tuvimos que pedir a la cabaña de hefesto otro lote de flechas nuevas, porque estamos escasas.- las nombradas asintieron con la cabeza.

Thalía quedo impresionada, escribió algo y dijo- muy bien, ya que al parecer estuvieron adelantando, no tenemos mas tareas para hacer, tenemos la tarde libre, chicas. Tienen permiso para ir a ver a las otras cabañas, y ver todo el campamento. Nada de hombres, y yo les recomendaría no acercarse mucho a la cabaña de Ares, oí que están Haciendo peleas de gallos.

10 minutos después, Thalía fue a los campos de entrenamiento a ver con quien se encontraba.

Pero no esperaba descubrir a su hermano menor entrenando con un crio...

\- ¡Por el amor de Afrodita! ¡Es igual a piper! -

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Puro*es un cigarrillo. No voy a dar detalles, tienen google para eso.

Al Pacino *² es un actor famoso por interpretar mafiosos. Cuando pensé en el aspecto del dios del tiempo, pensé en algo estilo mafioso. Me acorde de la película del padrino y bueno, ya saben como la mente divaga.

* * *

 _Buenas tardes damas y caballeros monstruoses (existe esta palabra?) divinos, semidivinos, o mortales. :P_

caskett100fan _: :P no me esperaba esa reacción._

jenniffermojica _:... tal vez, tal vez, es apolo despues de todo._

 _Bueno, gracias por leer el cap. No hay mucho para decir; Hades, persefone y bebito no nato apareceran en el siguiente capitulo._

 _Salu2_

 _Akane._


	8. Capitulo 8

¡Clank! Una ¡Clank! Dos ¡Clank! tres estocadas seguidas. Jason bloquea con la _gladius,_ ataca y luego trata de darle a la pierna de Alex. Pero el moreno es más rápido y se mueve a la izquierda.

Alex encuentra un punto débil. Trata de cortar ahí. Jason da una voltereta hacia atrás para evitar eso y poner distancia.

El Grace mayor se acercó corriendo y atacó, un corte en la mejilla, otro en la pierna, iba a dar otro en el abdomen pero Alex lo bloqueó con _Kataigídes_.

-no tan rápido - dijo Alex mientras, con _Aktínes,_ de un rápido movimiento, estaba en el cuello de Jason, amenazando con cortar una vena.

Jason suspiro derrotado pero feliz - me rindo, ganaste crio. -sonrió, bajo su espada.

\- No te hagas, no usaste todo tu potencial- bajo a Aktínes. - te lo dejo pasar esta vez, pero la próxima tienes que luchar con todo contra mi ¿Entendiste? - Alex sonaba muy serio. Jason Asintió con la cabeza, sonrió.

A 10 pasos de donde ellos estaban, Thalía tosió.

\- ¿Thalia? - dijo Jason sorprendido de volver a verla. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- hola Jason - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Y es que desde ese pequeño encuentro en las montañas, Los hermanos no se volvieron a ver.

Alex viendo que estaba de más se dio cuenta que tenía dos opciones.

A- quedarse y "conocer" a su tía,

o

B- irse a algún lado. Decidió ir por la segunda.

* * *

Hades estaba sentado en un sillón pensando en su futuro hijo. El simplemente... No lo esperaba.

Ósea ¿Un hijo? ¡Es una excelente noticia! Estuvo tratando con Perséfone por millones y millones de años de tener uno.

Luego de estar varias horas en la misma posición sin moverse, le crujieron los huesos al levantarse.

Fue (por segunda vez en el día) al jardín de Perséfone.

Ella estaba tan hermosa, como el primer día que la vio.

\- amor mío - dijo ella al ver a Hades. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Se acercó al dios de los muertos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Perséfone ¿Cómo están? ¿Necesitan algo? - su esposa negó con la cabeza.

Se notaba su buen estado, habían crecido miles de flores a su alrededor. Margaritas, caléndulas, violetas, lirios, jazmines, pero sobre todo rosas rojas.

Su vestido estaba, literalmente, colorido a más no poder. Azules, violetas, rojos, verdes, amarillos, rosados, naranjas, y más colores brillaban en él.

Su aroma de jazmines se podía oler en todo el reino.

Y mientras Hades admiraba a su esposa como un idiota enamorado, un vórtice de energía violeta se abrió en medio del jardín. El dios se puso a la defensiva delante de su esposa. Mientras que esqueletos armados salían del Palacio.

Del portal sale Khronos, el dios primordial del tiempo.

\- buenas tardes, Hades, Perséfone - saluda amablemente.

\- Khronos ¿Qué haces aquí? - la mirada de Hades era la misma que la de Cerbero, ojos rojos como la sangre, pupilas rasgadas, y una instinto contenido listo para dispararse.

\- no vengo a pelear. Solamente quiero hablar contigo y tu esposa sobre su futuro hijo.

\- ¿Porque deberíamos confiar en ti? - preguntó la diosa de la primavera.

\- porque soy el único que puede responder tus preguntas, Perséfone. -

\- ¿De qué está hablando? - cuestionó su marido, haciendo que los muertos vuelvan por donde vinieron.

\- es que... Este ser... - dijo refiriéndose al bebe y tocándose la panza- no debió haber venido. Es nuestro pero... No estaba destinado a nacer.

\- exactamente, Perséfone. Ese dios que crece dentro de ti es la consecuencia de una paradoja.

\- ¿Paradoja? - preguntó ella.

-pondré el ejemplo del descendiente de Jupiter. - del portal de energía apareció la imagen de Alex Grace. - este chico, por un accidente termino en nuestro presente, afectando toda la historia. Al estar en esta época, está creando una paradoja temporal, formando una brecha en el tiempo. Esta brecha tiene consecuencias. Hace nacer gente que no estaba destinada -señalando a Perséfone - o matando vidas que no tenían que morir.

Hades estaba abrumado por tanta información, pero Perséfone estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Khronos siguió hablando como si estuviera pronosticando el clima.

\- pero hay una solución. El chico debe volver a su época en los próximos 3 días, si para ese entonces no a vuelto, tendré que matarlo yo mismo.

Un eterno silencio incómodo y aterrador inundo el jardín. Hasta que Hades habló.

\- supongamos... - trata duro para evitar el nudo en su garganta - supongamos que el chico no logra irse luego de los tres días. ¿Qué pasaría con nuestro hijo?

\- desaparecerá - un grito del tártaro se escuchó a lo lejos. Perséfone parecía aterrada con la idea.

\- ¡espera! - gritó Perséfone - ¿y si triunfa? ¿Y si se va antes de los tres días?

El primordial no dijo nada por finitos segundos - hay una pequeña posibilidad... De que el no nato viva.

Luego de esas últimas palabras desapareció como llegó.

Perséfone no resistió más y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra, tantas eran sus lágrimas que formaron un pequeño lago, que conecto con el rio Cocito.

Y al fin Hades dijo algo importante - odio decir esto pero... Háblale a tu madre, tengo que ir al Olimpo, y tú vienes conmigo. No voy a dejarte sola en este estado. Y me importa un tártaro que estemos en invierno.

* * *

Alex decidió ir al pequeño parque en el medio del campamento, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Rachel, la Reciente Oráculo.

La chica estaba sentada en una banca frente a un pequeño lago, dibujando aparentemente.

\- hola - saludé.

Se sobresaltó, dio la vuelta y me miró - ¡Ah! Eres tú, el nuevo... Emmm

\- Alex - le tendió la mano, Rachel aceptó con gusto.

\- Rachel, oráculo de delfos. - pero al terminar de decir eso un humo verde cubrió su cuerpo, Y empezó a decir una profecía con una voz distorsionada.

 _"Del futuro vendrá._

 _Con su padre vencerá,_

 _A tu madre ayudaras,_

 _Cumplirás tu objetivo,_

 _Pero de una paradoja él nacerá."_

Luego de eso, se desmayó y Alex la atrapó antes de que tocara el piso.

\- ¡hey! ¡Rachel! ¡Despierta oráculo! - gritó utilizando un poco de su embrujahabla, la chica abrió los ojos al instante.

\- ¿Qué... me paso? -

-nada, solamente te desmayaste. Te llevaré con los de Apolo.

* * *

Luego de dejar a una Rachel aturdida, fui a ver a Piper. Cuando llegue a la cabaña de Afrodita, no esperaba encontrar a mi futura madre hablando con una paloma.

Y no es que no la haya visto antes, pero... Es raro.

\- ¿quién es una paloma buena? -habló pipes

\- cuuu cuuu - arrulló* la paloma, diciendo " yo".

\- hola Piper- dije llamando su atención - hola paloma -

-buenas -

\- cuuuu - la paloma se subió a mi hombro, acaricié su cabeza y siguió arrullando.

Y por la puerta aparece Mitchell - hola Alex ¿Vienes de visita? - Asentí con la cabeza- Wow, tienes muy largo el pelo.

\- sí, pero, no sé, e estado pensando en cortármelo.- apenas y terminé de decir eso a Mitchell le brillaron los ojos y se me acercó más rápido que El Correcaminos.

\- ¿Puedo hacértelo?

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijimos yo y Piper al mismo tiempo, inclusive la paloma se asustó con esa frase.

\- cortarte el pelo ¿Qué pensabas? -

\- aaah - Suspiró mi madre.

\- claro ¿porque no? Pero... ¿Ahora?

\- ¡ahora mismo! - y me jaló dentro de la casa para "Barbie y sus amigas".

* * *

Mitchell me sentó en la sala en una silla. Me puso un mantel como los de peluqueros.

\- y ¿pensaste en que te vas a hacer? - dijó mientras agarraba una tijera para pelo.

\- mmm... No realmente.

\- entonces... ¿Puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera?

\- ¿tú que dices pipes? ¿Le dejo o no le dejo?

\- No es malo, no tiene nada contra ti, es hijo de Afrodita y tienes un gusto decente... Así que sí.

\- entonces, dale con todo hombre.

\- ¡YAY! - y Mitchell empezó a cortar.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

arrullo*: viene del verbo arrullar, y si no entendi mal, es la accion que producen las palomas cuando hacen su caracteristico sonido.

* * *

 _Buenas Buenas Buenas! :D_

 _Primero que nada agradezco a aquellos que se dignaron a leer mi historia, ponerla en favoritos, y/o seguirla. Tambien a los que me dejan review, aunque esos ya me adelanté. :D ¡me alegra mucho el dia!_

 _Traté de hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo que el anterior, ya que el 7 me quede algo corta ;V_

 _¿Que novedad la de Khronos no? ;V_

 _Salu2_

 _KiraAkane_


	9. capitulo 9

Lou Ellen ya había recibido el mensaje de su madre Hécate, cuando Hermes apareció en la puerta dándole un pergamino que supuestamente era del primordial Khronos.

Ya sabían de la situación del chico del futuro. Así que se pusieron a trabajar en la creación de una posición para viajar en el tiempo y espacio.

Junto a los pocos campistas de su cabaña (que apenas y eran 5 chicos de distintas edades) y abrieron el pergamino.

-¿pero que Mier...? - las palabras de Lou quedaron en el aire al ver el contenido del pergamino.

\- es... ¿Una receta? ¿Enserio? - dijo Ángel, una semidiosa de pelo rubio platinado y ojos verdes.

\- ¡hey! No te quejes, que lo complicado será conseguir los ingredientes.

El pergamino tenia escrito en griego la receta completa para hacer 2 pociones.

"para hacer la poción de viaje de espacio se necesitaran:

• Polvo de escamas de sirena

• 3 gotas del rio flegetonte

•baba de perro del infierno adiestrado.

• Pelos de cíclope

Juntar las gotas con la baba hasta que se forme una mezcla Celestina. Agregar el polvo de escamas junto con el pelo, dejar reposar y la sustancia deberá volverse verde.

Para la poción para viajar en el tiempo se necesita:

• Cenizas de fénix.

• Garras de grifo

• Ojo de Drakon

• Fuego griego.

Quemar las cenizas de fénix en el fuego griego, clavar las garras de grifo en el ojo de Drakon y meterlos juntos en el fuego griego. Se convertirá en líquido y se volverá transparente.

Al combinar estas 2 pociones la persona más cercana será llevada a otro tiempo que él o ella quiera."

\- ¡Okaaay! -grito Aiden, el único con el pelo castaño, imitando a alvin de alvin y las ardillas. - yo tengo polvo de escamas de sirena y pelos de cíclope.

\- creo que me quedaron garras de grifo - comento Arión- y tengo guardados unos viejos ojos de Drakon.

\- la baba se la podemos pedir a Percy y lo del rio flegetonte a Nico di Angelo - dijo Peter Johnson - ahora iré a pedírselos.

\- hablare con los de Hefestos a ver si les quedo fuego griego. Pero... ¿De dónde sacamos cenizas de fénix? Solo se incineran cada 500 años. Y quedan pocos en el mundo. - dijo Ángel.

\- bueno... Si son tan viejos, hablemos con alguien más viejo todavía - dijo Lou

\- ¿eh? - dijeron todos.

\- Quirón, tontos.-

\- ¡aaaaaah!- y ahí termino la conversación porque todos fueron a buscar los ingredientes.

Después de todo, de ellos dependían la vida de muchos mortales, varios semidioses y un dios no nato.

* * *

Mitchell cortaba mientras yo veía como caían pedazos de pelo, estoy algo asustado por como quedare, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Piper miraba asombrada con la boca abierta, como creyendo muy poco lo que estaba viendo. ¿Y Mitchell? Él se estaba divirtiendo cortando mi pelo.

\- vas a quedar muy copado, no entiendo porque te arruinaste el pelo luego de la bendición de Afrodita, estaba buenísimo como te quedaba.

-quéjate con Zeus, yo ni siquiera me vi el pelo cuándo me reclamaron. Pero se me quemo un poco, así que lo tuve que cortar.

Mitchell palideció y susurro algo como "no pueden hacer eso..." En griego antiguo.

-termine - dijo y me paso un espejo.

Para los que alguna vez leyeron Harry Potter, su pelo se le describe como algo completamente desordenado e indomable…Bueno, ahora yo estaba en algo bastante parecido.

¿No se los dije? Soy un gran fanático de las historias de fantasía, y Harry Potter definitivamente cuenta como una.

Ahora he pensado en leerme las Crónicas de Kane.

Hablamos hasta las 7 de la tarde, luego me fui porque quería pasar por la cabaña de Hécate y ver los avances, pero no encontré a nadie.

\- qué raro.- dije en voz alta, mientras me dirigía al pabellón comedor.

Y juro que a lo lejos vi al tío percy dentro de la boca de la señorita O'Leary.

* * *

Percy Jackson estaba en la enfermería (por tercera vez en el día) Por un accidente que tuvo que ver con una su perra del infierno y Lou Ellen. Annabeth se enteró de esto y decidió ir a visitarlo, pero no se esperaba lo que escucharía al acercarse a la puerta.

-¡quédate quieto! Te la voy a clavar mal y vas a chillar como mujercita - era la voz de... ¿Jason?

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Me vas a lastimar! ¡Eres muy bruto y lo haces con mucha fuerza! - ahora hablaba percy.

\- ¡percy! ¡Tengo que hacerlo AHORA! Si no voy a acabar muy tarde -

"¿¡Pero que...!?" Pensó Annabeth, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- ¡eso no me importa! ¿Que no entiendes que me va a doler cuando me lo hagas?

Piper, quien estaba detrás de Annabeth iba a hablarle cuando la rubia le tapó la boca y con señas le dijo que escuchara.

\- escúchame Jackson ¡Si no te calmas te voy a meter ESTA en la boca para llenártela con esto y que termines escupiéndolo o tragándotelo! -

Piper Y Annabeth tenían los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

De repente empezaron a escucharse gemidos y gruñidos de la habitación.

Annabeth no aguanto más y abrió la puerta del cuarto de una patada al más puro estilo del FBI.

\- ¿¡cómo pudieron!? ¡Percy tu eres mi novio! ¡Jason tu mi camarada! ¿Cómo pudiste? ... ¿Clavarle los puntos? - la cara de Annabeth y la de Piper era un poema.

Jason, estaba sobre un percy todo magullado y maltratado, con una aguja de coser e hilo. El pie de percy estaba en la cara de Jason empujándolo, y Jason trataba de acercársele.

En otras palabras, Jason solo estaba haciendo de buen amigo y quería curar a percy.

\- ¿Chica lista? - dijo percy.

\- ¿pipes?- hablo Jason.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- no será que... - Jason puro cara de asco- ¡Asquerosas!

Percy no dijo nada porque no entendía una bosta.

Annabeth se puso roja, pero no se sabe si de vergüenza o de coraje. Le dio a su novio un golpe en la cabeza y se fue. Dejando a su sesos de algas confundido y golpeado.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó percy. "ahora también se enfadó Annabeth"

Piper miro a Jason con cara de perrita arrepentida - perdón - dijo haciendo el puchero más tierno del mundo y bajo la mirada.

Jason Paso del enojo a la vergüenza, que se le fue cuando tuvo unas ganas inmensas de mimar a su novia.

* * *

 _Buenas buenas!_

 _jenniffermojica: Graciaaaas. :D_

 _Salu2_

 _KiraAkane_


	10. capitulo 10

Alex Fue a hablar con Quirón para ver si había novedades. A duras penas el centauro le conto todo, que tenía 3 días para volver o lo matarían, que Perséfone está embarazada de Hades (en parte por su culpa), que toda la cabaña de Hécate estaba tratando de encontrar una solución, etc. etc.

Alex se fue con la frente perlada de sudor y 3 veces con la piel más clara, pareciendo a su padre.

" _y ahora con la profecía de Rachel_ " - pensó.

Luego de cenar, no quiso ir a la fogata, así que se fue a dormir a su cabaña.

Y de nuevo, sueños del futuro.

* * *

 _En la borrosa visión veía a mis padres, y a mis tíos Percy y Annabeth en la Casa Grande hablando con Quirón._

 _\- Jason, Piper, cálmense, ya tenemos todo listo, mañana a las 6 de la tarde las pondremos en acción en la entrada del campamento._

 _-¿y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si Sally queda atrapada en el tiempo? - preguntó la rubia._

 _-... Es un riesgo que tenemos que correr.-_

 _La imagen cambió, ahora tenía frente a mí a Silena y a mi hermano mayor, Thales. Estaban sentados arriba de los árboles hablando._

 _\- ten mucho cuidado, mi hermano a veces es muy impulsivo. -_

 _"mira quien habla, idiota" pensé, él era tan impulsivo como yo._

 _Thales tiene 17 años, pero fue a Nueva Roma cuando tenía 15, porque le gusta más el lado romano._

 _Aunque es más... ¿Rockero? No, es más... Rebelde._

 _Usa playeras con nombres de bandas de rock viejas, camperas y botas de cuero, remeras apagadas. El pelo corto al estilo punk, negro como la noche; los ojos azul eléctricos de mi papá._

 _Su nombre es en honor a mi tía Thalía, ya que tienen un significado parecido. Eso, y que cuando se enteraron de que mi tía Thalia había muerto, mi madre quedo embarazada._

 _\- ¿Crees que no lo es? Lo conozco desde antes del 3 grado, además ¿Qué no son así todos los descendientes de Afrodita? - Habló Silena tratando de molestar a Thales, este se sonrojó mirando para otro lado, no le gusta que le recuerden que es descendiente de Afrodita._

 _\- Ya basta, yendo al punto, cuidado con Alex, y tratemos de salir vivos._

 _La imagen se desvaneció y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

Me desperté flotando, literalmente. Mi cara ya rozaba con el techo de vidrio cuando abrí los ojos. Todavía tenía la sabana cubriendo mis piernas.

Aterricé en el piso y me vestí, no pensaba bajar en calzoncillos ni aunque me pagaran.

Cuando fui a la estancia estaban Piper y Jason hablando.

\- ¡buenas! –

\- buenos días - saludaron ambos.

\- tuvo otro sueño anoche - les conté Lo que sabia, sin incluir a mi hermano.

\- entonces, en el futuro también harán lo mismo. - comentó mi padre.

\- exacto, rayitos.- Piper rio levemente mientras se tapaba la boca. Jason frunció el ceño.

Y ella hubiera continuado, pero pareciera que cayó en cuenta de algo.

\- Alex ¿Pasas mucho tiempo con leo?

\- emmm... No en realidad, pero me cuidó algunas veces de pequeño. -

Es verdad, mis tíos Leo y Calipso me cuidaron en algunas ocasiones, pero el que si paso tiempo con ellos fue Thales.

Mi madre ayudaba a mi abuelo con su carrera junto con Mellie, una ninfa de las nubes, mi padre estaba muy ocupado construyendo los tempos para los dioses menores.

Así que, prácticamente, mi hermano estuvo como dos años viviendo con ellos. En ese sentido me da un poco de tristeza, porque eso paso cuando el tenia... 4 años. Luego vine yo y las cosas se equilibraron un poco.

Pero eso no significa que sea un mal hermano, siempre fue bueno conmigo y me cuido mucho. Papa siempre decía que él era como una versión masculina de mi tía Thalía.

\- no sé a quién saliste tan gracioso, a Jason por obviedad no, es la seriedad encarnada - yo y Piper lanzamos unas leves risitas, mientras el único rubio se cruzaba de brazos y nos miraba amenazadoramente.

\- eso no funciona conmigo. – hablé yo.

\- y conmigo menos - Piper le dio un beso en la mejilla, con eso se relajo un poco.

\- Hablamos luego, voy a ver a Quirón. -se despidieron con la mano.

-¡no hagas boludeces! - Jason me gritó.

* * *

Thalía Grace no esperaba ver al enano moreno que su hermano tomó de aprendiz.

 _\- es demasiado parecido a Piper ¿Un hijo de Afrodita tal vez? No, no tiene la "chispa" de los nenitos de mamá._ \- pensó Thalía disfrazada, cómicamente, de un árbol.

La chica de ojos azules vio como Alex caminaba sobre la senda principal, se dirigía a la Casa Grande y entraba.

Luego de un rato el castaño salió y fue al pabellón comedor a desayunar. Con la hija de Zeus siguiéndolo.

Su atuendo de por si era muy malo, más su falta de discreción y sus bruscos movimientos, llamaba la atencion de los demás semidioses.

Suerte que Alex era lo suficiente despistado para ni enterarse que una mujer gotica- punk , que resultaba ser su tia paterna, lo estaba siguiendo vestida como un árbol.

Al finalizar el almuerzo Thalía vio a su sobrino con Lou Ellen, ambos hablan en voz baja, debatían sobre algo, luego él sonrió y le da la mano a la hija de Hecate.

- _¿Ahora Lou? ¿Soy la única que sospecha del enclenque? -_

\- ¿Thalía? ¿Qué haces aca? – escuchó en un leve susurro, por el que se sobresaltó, al instante sombras negras como finas telas aparecieron, se juntaron hasta formar una densa masa oscura, de la que salió Nico Di Ángelo.

\- ¡Pero la puta madre! ¡No hagas eso Aliento De Muerto! - Thalía se agarraba el corazón, que latía 3 mil veces por segundo del susto.

\- no me digas así ¡Cara De Pino! - gritó él llamando la atención de los otros campistas.-

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- ¡mire quien habla!

\- ¡La concha de tu hermana!

\- ¡Esta muerta, tarada!

\- ¡¿Y eso que importa Zombi Andante?! - agarró a Nico de la remera y levantó el puño, amagando con golpearlo.

\- ¡no me digas así, Árbol Deforme! - el chico sacó su espada y la puso en el cuello de Thalia.

Repentinamente los 2 empezaron a reírse sin control alguno. Porque aunque los años pasen, se hicieron buenos amigos con el tiempo… y ahora se reían por sus tontas peleas.

Que hermoso hogar era el campamento mestizo.

* * *

Eran mediodía cuando Annabeth hablaba con Percy en el fondo del lago, en una burbuja de agua que les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-... Y tengo que terminar los planos para el templo de Apolo, encargar los materiales y contratar nuevo personal, pero voy a terminar pronto. -decía Annabeth acostada en el pecho de su novio.

\- Chica Lista, tomate tu tiempo, pero no olvides que luego del campamento iremos a Nueva Roma a empezar la universidad.

\- lo sé, y no lo olvido, nunca lo hago. Estoy emocionada porque llegue ese momento. - decía ella para luego besarlo. - ¿Ya decidiste que vas a estudiar?

\- estoy entre oceanografía y piloto naval, pero creo que me gusta más la segunda. - decía el hijo de Poseidón mientras jugaba con el pelo de su amada. - Annie, olvidando por un momento, de la universidad, el campamento, nuestros padres divinos y todo lo demás. Quiero que me escuches atentamente.

Ambos se separaron un poco, quedaron de frente.

\- Hemos pasado por mucho, recuperar el rayo de Zeus, ir al mar de los monstruos y traer el vellocino; luchar contra Atlas y cargar el cielo; la batalla del laberinto; luchar contra un ejército, convencer a luke y vencer a Cronos; luego mi intercambio con Jason, viajar en el Argo II y encontrar la Atenea Partenos; Caer en el tártaro, cerrar las puertas de la muerte, y vencer a Gea. Y muchas cosas más que tal vez me estoy olvidando….

Annabeth no entendía a qué iba todo esto.

\- A lo que quiero llegar es que, te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo, pasamos muchas aventuras, muchos peligros, y salimos vivos por poco. Lo que quiero decirte, Listilla, es que vamos a pasar muchos peligros más, y no quiero perder más tiempo, quiero despertar y tenerte a mi lado, desayunar juntos, tal vez tener una familia. No quiero que, si en el futuro muero… no haberme unido contigo…. Y por eso...

Percy busca en su bolsillo y saca un anillo de oro blanco con una perla decorándolo, un anillo de compromiso.

\- Listilla, Annie ¿Te casarías conmigo? -

Annabeth no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su novio, su Sesos De Algas, su Percy Jackson ¡Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que Percy se puso más nervioso, pensando que ella diría que no.

\- e-entiendo si quieres casarte en unos añ...-y no pudo terminar la frase `porque Annabeth se le tiro encima y lo besó apasionadamente. - ¿eso es un sí?

Annabeth río con ganas -¡Si, si, si y si! ¡Quiero casarme! - Percy tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo alunar. Luego volvieron a besarse.

* * *

 _Buenas. .3.!_

 _¿cómo estan?_ _¡espero que bien!_

 _Este capitulo se va un poco de las ramas, ya que se separa de la historia central (osea alex, jason, y piper) y hacen aparición otros que anteriormente no mostraba tanto (Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, etc)_

 _Ya falta muy poco para el fin u.u_

 _Pero bueno n.n_

 _Espero que lo disfruten hasta el final._

 _Salu2_

 _KiraAkane_

 _PD: pido perdón (como siempre) si me encuentran alguna falta de ortografia._


	11. capitulo 11

Perséfone estaba muy preocupada, hoy era el día que el semidiós Alex volvería al futuro. Tenían que ir al campamento mestizo para ver que todo salga correctamente.

\- Perséfone ¿Vamos? - dijo su marido, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Hades... ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? que el... ¿Pueda vivir? - soltó la diosa de la primavera.

\- claro que vivirá, esposa. - dijo su pareja - hay que mantener las esperanzas.

\- qué ironía. El dios de los muertos tratando de evitar una muerte. - dijo Nico en un susurro. - aunque no sería una cualquiera.

\- ¡Nicolas! No digas esas cosas -regaño Hades.

\- si papa - dijo desganado, cubriéndose con una gruesa capa de sombras, desapareciendo.

* * *

Hazel estaba de visita en el campamento mestizo junto con Frank, habían llegado esa mañana. Se dirigía a la cabaña de Afrodita, quería hablar de ciertas cosas con Piper. Al llegar a la casa rosa tocó la puerta y le atendió una niña de no más de 8 años.

\- hola, buenos días pequeña, soy Hazel Levesque y me gustaría hablar con Piper.-

\- p-puedes pasar, está en su habitación. - dijo señalando con el dedo unas escaleras.

\- Gracias

Hazel subió, pero a medida que se acercaba escuchaba un extraño sonido. Luego se dio cuenta que era un llanto. Cuando llego a la puerta de la capitana pidió permiso para entrar.

\- Piper, soy yo, vine a verte - al instante la puerta se abrió, mostrando del otro lado a Piper.

Se veía demacrada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, los labios agrietados, las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba despeinada y todavía con un pijama corto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estabas llorando?

La cherokee no dijo nada, agarró a Hazel del brazo y se metieron en la habitación, se sentaron en la cama de dos plazas y empezó a contarle todo lo que sucedió esa semana.

\- … ¿Porque lloras entonces? Deberías estar feliz, dentro de algunos años tendrás un hijo con Jason.

\- si pero... - las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos - a pesar de haberlo conocido hace 2 semanas... Me encariñe mucho con el chico... ¡No quiero que se vaya! - y Piper se abrazó a Hazel y lloró como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Aunque haya sido en tan poco tiempo, es fácil encariñarse con una persona, pero más difícil dejarla ir.

* * *

-Nervioso te queda corto, Alex -dijo Jason tratando de animarme. Estaban en el techo de nuestra cabaña, mirando todo el campamento mestizo. Un hermoso cielo despejado bordeado por miles de árboles.

\- es que... No sé cómo reaccionaran mis padres, probablemente vayas a querer matarme por meterme en semejante lio. –

Mientras yo iba con la misma ropa con la que llegue, Jason estaba normal: zapatillas, bermudas bajas y la remera del campamento.

\- ¡Hey! no te desanimes, prometo no asesinarte. Piensa que dentro de unas horas volverás a tu casa.

\- ya se pero, voy a extrañarlos, a ti y a Piper. No es lo mismo los ustedes de ahora, en este tiempo, que los de mi presente.

\- ¿Crees que nosotros no? Son las 2 de la tarde, dentro de una hora vas a irte, y no te volveremos a ver nunca más.

\- bueno, eso depende de hasta donde hayas llegado con Piper, Jason. Después de todo en algún momento naceré de su unión. - Puse una mirada picarona, mientras papa se sonrojaba hasta parecer un tomate.

\- ¡cállate! - dijo– sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

\- no me digas que... ¿Ya lo hicieron, verdad? ¡Jason pervertido! - mientras hablaba le daba codazos.

\- calla enano – me dio un zape en la cabeza y sonrió divertido.

Una paloma blanca apareció volando y se posó en mi hombro- cuuuu cuuuu –

-Jason... Ya tengo que irme. - baje la cabeza mientras acariciaba el pecho de la linda paloma.

El suspiro con fuerza - solo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo... Me alegro de que hayas aparecido.

No sabía que decir, sentía las orejas rojas.

\- no tenemos tiempo para hablar, tienes que irte - Se dio la vuelta y voló en dirección al árbol de Thalía. - ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! - y siguió.

-... Gracias, papa. - dije en un leve susurro y seguí a Jason.

* * *

Piper y Quirón ya estaban en la entrada del campamento cuando los Grace llegaron volando.

\- ¡Jason! ¡Alex! - gritó Piper saludándolos, cuando pisaron tierra ella se puso a la izquierda de Alex, quedando él en el medio.

\- Quirón ¿dónde será? - preguntó Jason.

-síganme -

Caminaron durante diez minutos hasta llegar a un lago alejado del campamento, pero no lo suficiente por si atacaba un monstruo. Si ocurría alguna situación de peligro percy, Annabeth, Thalia y Leo entrarían en acción. Pero Quirón no les informó de la situación.

\- Alex, tú te pararas ahí, Frente al lago, juntaras estas dos y esperemos que todo salga bien. – dijo Lou Ellen, pasándole los frascos.

-ok, no hay problema - el cherokee sudaba Frío.

Arriba de ellos, Hades y Perséfone miraban todo desde las nubes (con un permiso especial de Zeus, quien dio a regañadientes)

\- uhm, espero que funcione - dijo la diosa apretando con su cuerpo el brazo de su marido, Hades había dejado de sentirlo hace rato.

De vuelta abajo, Lou Ellen hablaba con Alex sobre cómo controlar el espacio-tiempo a su favor.

\- ¿Sabes controlar la niebla? - preguntó la de ojos verdes.

\- digamos que si.-

-bien, porque para transportarte a través del tiempo utilizarás el humo que provoca la unión de las mezclas.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?

\- La utilizaras como si fuera la misma niebla. Pídele al humo que te envíe al año y lugar que quieres ir ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- claro que puedo.

\- ¡oka! ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Empezamos en 5 minutos! -grito ella aplaudiendo para llamar la atención.

\- esto parece la filmación de una de las películas de mi padre, y Lou Ellen seria la directora -dijo Pipes. Jason sonrió un poco triste.

Faltaban 2 minutos para las 3 de la tarde, dos dioses espiaban desde el cielo, Alex, con los brebajes, al mismo tiempo que sudaba como si hubiera sido amenazado.

Jason y Piper lo miraban preocupado, Lou se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, y Quirón controlaba todo con su analítica mirada, buscando algo que pudiera fallar.

\- Jason, Piper. Voy a extrañarlos - dijo Alex sonriendo tristemente.

\- nosotros también. – habló ella abrazando a su futuro hijo. Jason quedo un paso dándoles espacio, sabía perfectamente que ni él ni su novia estaban felices con la partida del menor, pero era lo mejor para todos.

\- chicos, Faltan 40 segundos- interrumpió Quirón el intimo momento familiar.

\- Chau Alex… - sollozó Piper mientras abrazaba a Jason, se alejaron para no verse afectados por la niebla del tiempo-espacio.

Mientras tanto, Percy, Annabeth, Leo y Thalia conversaban sobre la situación.

Thalia decidió tratar de distraerse, conocía a su hermanito, y sabía por su cara, que no estaba nada bien. Pero tenían estrictas órdenes de no acercarse.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que está pasando aquí, listilla?

\- ni idea.

-estoy igual que ustedes, señor y señora Jackson - molestó la versión latina de la antorcha humana.

\- ¡Leo! - gritaron ambos muy sonrojados.

\- ¡Pero si es verdad! no se hagan los inocentes, que dentro de poco serán marido y mujer - seguía el juego Thalía, dejando a la parejita más roja todavía.

Al mismo instante, Alex vertió el líquido de uno de los frascos en el otro, la mezcla dio una sustancia violeta. El humo blanco se esparció.

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, se extendió por el piso y luego volvió a juntarse. Una visible capa de humo cubría los pies de todos los presentes, hasta el árbol de Thalia.

De la nada salieron dos individuos, un hombre y una mujer, que estaban cubiertos de niebla blanca. Cuando esta se desvaneció mostró a los personajes.

\- ¿¡pero que carajos está pasando aquí!? -grito Percy al verlos. Lou Ellen hizo señas para que se callara.

La primera era una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Annabeth. Tenía el mismo pelo rubio miel algo rizado, largo hasta media espalda y un flequillo de costado le cubría la frente. Sus labios eran de un rosado simple pero bonito, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, nariz tipo duquesa, cejas finas.

Sacó toda la belleza de su abuela y de su madre.

Excepto por sus ojos, que eran como los de percy. Un hermoso verde aguamarina, que en otras circunstancias reflejarían un brillo de inteligencia poderoso bañado en olas suaves. Debía de tener 14 años, ya que era una cabeza más baja que su acompañante.

Usaba unas zapatillas blancas, unos vaqueros grises, y la remera del campamento mestizo. En su mano tenía una gorra de los yanquis igual a la de Annabeth. En su espalda llevaba una lanza de bronce celestial.

El segundo era un hombre alto, que Alex había descrito antes; debía de tener cerca de 17 años. Tenía un aspecto rockero-punk muy rudo. Pelo negro despeinado y parado de forma rebelde. Su piel era levemente tostada, sus ojos eran de un fuerte azul eléctrico, semejante al de Jason y Thalía.

Utilizaba una remera negra con el símbolo de AC/DC, una pulsera plateada en la muñeca, un pantalón azul marino desgarrado en las rodillas, y unas botas militares. En su mano una espada de oro imperial.

-" es parecido a Thalía" - pensó Jason teniendo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Lo mismo tuvo Piper.

En el momento en que Thalía y el desconocido se miraron, ella empezó a sentirse rara, como si verlo le resultara muy conocido. Le empezó a doler la cabeza y sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? - preguntó Leo.

Dando una rápida mirada en las nubes, estaban que se caía de la sorpresa.

\- Wow - al dios del inframundo se le cayeron los pochoclos* de la boca.

\- querido, no querrás tragarte una mosca - dijo su esposa. Aunque estaba tan sorprendida como Hades, no lo demostraría por puro capricho.

Hades frunció el ceño ¿Un alma en dos personas? Es la primera vez que lo veía, pero lo dejaría pasar, mientras no tuvieran contacto alguno, no pasaría nada.

* * *

\- ¡Thales! ¡Silena! - grito Alex mientras corría hacia ellos y los abrazaba.

\- ¡hermanito idiota! - Thales mientras correspondía el abrazo. Mientras que la chica no lo hizo, lo miraba con cara de "Sos un pelotudo".

Jason y Piper cruzaron miradas impactados.

\- "¿hermanito?" - pensó el rubio.

\- ¿Sucede algo Sile...? ¡Agh! - la rubia agarró a Alex del brazo y le hizo una llave de lucha libre, quedando ella arriba de él, tirando de sus dos brazos hacia atrás mientras con su pie empujaba su cabeza hacia abajo.*2

\- ¡idiota! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos? ¡Te juro por el rio estigio que la próxima vez que hagas algo así te daré una patada en las pelotas! - luego de decir tal declaración un trueno se oyó a lo lejos, después la Jackson soltó al cherokee.

\- " ¿será ella la chica de la que Alex está enamorado?" - cuestionó Jason en su cabeza.

Mientras Thales se descostillaba de la risa, Alex se sonrojó.

\- cállate, tarado -y Alex le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Piper, Jason, Annabeth y Percy se acercaron corriendo.

-emmm ¿Que mierda está pasando aquí? - pregunto el hijo del mar.

\- nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Perseo Jackson - dijo el punk - mi nombre es Thales, ella es Silena. Fuimos asignados a una misión para buscar a Alexander Grace y llevarlo de vuelta a su época de origen. Por favor no tienen de que preocuparse, estamos autorizados por los dioses para actuar, a ustedes lo mismo, señorita Chase, señor Valdez, señorita Ellen.-

Su voz tenía el mismo tono melódico, aterciopelado y armonioso que Piper, pero era más grave. Definitivamente, Thales tenía el embrujahabla.

\- como usted diga - percy fue absorbido por la voz del pelinegro, haciendo que hablé como un hipnotizado. Sin darse cuenta que nunca había dicho su nombre o el apellido de Annie, el de Leo o Lou Ellen.

Annabeth y Valdez también cayeron rápidamente en la trampa del chico.

\- sí, no hay problema - la futura Sra. Jackson tomó a Perseo, leo y Lou del brazo y se los llevo con ella.

\- ¡por Júpiter! Mejoraste tu embrujahabla más de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿pensaste que estuve paveando en Nueva Rom...? - calló antes de meter la pata muy mal.

\- disculpa ¿Pero quién eres? - habló Piper acercándose más.

Thalía estaba confundida al extremo.

\- "¿Me adulteraron el desayuno de ésta mañana?" - pensaba la Grace sin entender.

Thales se acercó al oído de Piper - mi nombre es Thales Grace, soy tu hijo, y Alex mi hermano menor. - instantáneamente la cherokee se quedó patidifusa.

\- "entonces ella es... Silena debe ser hija de Annabeth y Percy. Demasiado obvio, es igual a su madre, pero con los ojos de él."- Pensaba Piper.

\- bueno ¿Nos vamos? - grito la rubia menor a su mejor amigo cherokee.

\- si no queda otra.

Cuando iban a dar un paso hubo un terremoto, el suelo debajo se desquebrajó, y la niebla de blanco paso a gris.

Se asomó la cabeza de un dragón negro, miró con fieros ojos a Alex, Silena y Thales, y salió completamente del humo.

Media al menos tres metros, tenía escamas y pelo negro por todo el cuerpo, garras fuertes y filosas, alas largas y grandes, cola de serpiente, sus grandes y horrorosos ojos eran de color blanco, con la pupila rasgada. Su nariz largaba aire caliente con mucha presión.

Los semidioses reaccionaron rápidamente, cada uno saco sus respectivas armas, y se prepararon para la pelea.

El dragón hizo una especie de gruñido extraño, aspiró aire por la nariz y exhalo por la boca, liberando una columna de fuego contra sus enemigos, al instante Silena controló el agua del lago y apagó el fuego.

Los presentes se sorprendieron por ver a otra persona que pudiera controlar el agua. Pero el tiempo es crucial en una batalla, ya que al momento la bestia atacó con las garras delanteras, atravesó el suelo y casi le da a un árbol.

Luego de un rato de tirar golpes y algunas flechas sin resultado, trataron de rodearlo y atacar a la vez, pero dio una barrida con la cola dejando a Thalía, Silena y Quirón fuera de combate.

Piper trato de distraerlo con su embrujahabla para que los chicos dieran un ataque sorpresa, pero el animal dio un golpe en el suelo con su pata delantera; Piper cayó en lo profundo del lago.

\- ¡Piper! - gritaron tres hombres. Jason esquivo una llamarada de fuego del monstruo y fue volando por su novia.

Thales y Alex luchaban cuanto podían; en un momento dado el dragón trato de comerse al primero. Pero este tocó su pulsera de plata y al instante apareció el escudo de la Egida. El monstruo al verlo se asustó un poco, pero dio una patada y Grace numero 1 salió a volar contra la copa de un árbol.

Mientras tanto, Jason sale del agua con Piper en brazos, la deja lejos de la pelea en el suelo y va a ayudar a su hijo.

\- ¿cómo hacemos? ¡Por lo visto "llamitas" no tiene punto débil! - grito Alex.

\- siempre hay un punto débil ¿la panza? - sugirió esquivando un coletazo.

\- ya probé y casi termino aplastado ¿Y si lo electrocutamos? – agacho la cabeza cuando un ala paso sobre su cabeza.

Jason sonrió con malicia, tomó vuelo y trató de invocar una tormenta, cosa nada difícil con el día nublado. Mientras Alex entretenía a la criatura gritándole insultos extraños.

\- ¡lagartija estúpida! ¿Qué no puedes atrapar a un simple semidiós? – al parecer se lo tomo enserio, ya que volvió a rugir de ira y embistió en dirección a Alex, quien en el último momento también tomo vuelo, dejando que la bestia se choque fuertemente contra un árbol, quedando aturdida unos minutos.

Suficiente tiempo para que el rubio pudiera invocar una fuerte tormenta, y con eso, un rayo.

Cuando la electricidad hizo contacto con el dragón, se electrocutó y empezó a moverse descontroladamente, un fuerte olor a carne quemada invadió las narices, dando algo de asco.

Al instante de que terminara de darle de lleno el rayo, la bestia paso a ser puro polvo.

Padre e hijo aterrizan en el pasto y van a despertar a sus compañeros desmayados durante la batalla.

Hades tuvo un escalofrío, sintiendo una muerte cercana.

\- ¡Por Atenea, te estas desangrando! - grito Silena, mirando la espalda de Jason. Estaba muy pálido y tuvo que sentarse en el piso para no desmayarse.

Alex, que venía con una Piper recién despierta y confusa, se acercaron corriendo apenas oyeron el grito.

Silena convocó algo de agua y la puso sobre la profunda herida, pero no sucedía nada.

\- esta envenenada, no puedo curarla hasta que el veneno salga de su organismo -

Piper y Alex se miraron sorprendidos y atemorizados. Intercambiaron opiniones silenciosamente. En su estado, el rubio no llegaría a la Cabaña De Apolo vivo, y perderían demasiado tiempo trayendo a alguno de los expertos en medicina.

\- ¿sabías que nosotros también podemos sanar heridas, Alex?

El nombrado habló– No… no sabía, y no sé cómo.

Piper lo miro con seguridad cargada en sus ojos. – A diferencia de los hijos de Atenea, nosotros nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, somos más impulsivos, no analizamos las situaciones, dejamos que nuestros sentimientos y nuestro instinto nos dirija. – Alex la miro sorprendido.

-"Dejarse llevar… déjate llevar" – pensó.

\- ¡Jason! ¡Escúchame, no te mueras! - ordenó su novia con toda la seguridad del mundo cargada en su voz. Mientras ella y Alex ponían sus manos en la herida.

Alex tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de su madre curándolo de pequeño, se había abierto la cabeza mientras jugaba en la plaza y según su padre, casi se muere. Lo extraño fue, que en ningún momento lo llevaron a un hospital, o llamaron a una ambulancia.

Tal vez… la respuesta a como termino vivo de ese momento tan poco recordable, estaba en el amor de su madre.

Pensó en sus sentimientos hacia Jason, pero no solamente en ese que tenía en esos momentos, casi muerto. Si no también, en su papa. Aunque no se lleven de la mejor manera, lo quería, y aunque no se lo demuestre, sabía que sin él, su vida no estaría completa.

Alex no quería a su padre, Alex lo amaba.

Extrañaba esos tiempos en los que era un niño, volvía de la escuela y él le enseñaba a utilizar la espada. Era de esos pocos momentos que sentía que de verdad era su hijo.

Experimento una sensación desconocida, el reconfortarble calor que apareció en su corazón se expandió por sus venas, llegando a cada punto de su cuerpo.

Incluyendo su mano.

La abertura en la piel desprendió vapor, y luego se cicatrizó. Jason dejó de perder sangre.

Alex y Piper abrazaron a Jason felices de no haberlo perdido.

Arriba de las nubes Hades y Perséfone aplaudían alegrados de que hayan evitado la muerte del grecorromano.

Era mejor que los bodrios que los hacia mirar Demeter sobre el campo, la agricultura y la plantacion de trigo en el pais.

* * *

\- ¡nos veremos dentro de poco! - gritaron los tres chicos desapareciendo en el portal del tiempo-espacio.

Jason abrazó a su novia sobre sus hombros, todavía estaba un poco pálido, pero dejando ese detalle de lado,se sentía bien - ¿Crees qué los veremos pronto?

Piper puso una sonrisa- eso depende de nosotros y... - se acercó a su oído y susurro-... Lo que hagamos esta noche.

El rubio tuvo un pequeño sonrojó, atrajo a su novia de la cintura y cuando estaba por besarla, Thalía puso cara de asco. - ¡Hey! ¡Búsquense un cuarto! - gritó, haciendo sonrojar más a la pareja. Se separaron de un sobresalto.

\- ¡Thalia Grace! - y un Jason enojado empezó a correr a su hermana, quien no paraba de reírse.

\- " _Dioses, ayúdenme_ " - pensaba Pipes agotada - necesito una ducha.

\- yo igual, ese dragón me dejó su baba encima. - se quejó el centauro.

\- Quirón ¿Cómo es posible que el campamento entero no se haya dado cuenta de todo lo que pasó?

\- Niebla, pequeña Piper.- Quirón se alejó cabalgando. La morena le hubiera seguido de no ser por algo que le llamo la atención, algo brillante en el suelo.

 _Aktínes_ y _Kataigídes_ , las espadas de Alex.

Sorprendida, levantó ambas armas.- ¿¡Cómo puede levantar esto!? - dijo Piper tambaleándose por el peso de las gemelas, estuvo así hasta llegar al campamento y guardarlas en su cabaña.

No saldrían de ahí por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Los reyes del inframundo sonreían, se besaban alegres y rebosantes de felicidad.

\- ¡vamos a tener un hijo! - gritó Perséfone entusiasmada y con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

\- lo sé...Lo sé- Hades tenia pocos momentos en los que disfrutaba, pero le dio una sonrisa sincera a su amante. Ella se sonrojó.

A la hora volvieron al inframundo para dar la noticia de que su futuro hijo nacería sin problema alguno.

* * *

En el año 2031, más exactamente, la entrada del Campamento Mestizo, Alexander Grace, Silena Sally Jackson y Thales Grace fueron expulsados por el portal del tiempo, cayendo de cara al césped.

Delante de ellos, dos matrimonios y un centauro esperaban ansiosos: Piper y Jason, junto con Annabeth y Perseo. Más Quirón y algunos sátiros.

El trio dinámico se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y se dirigió hacia sus progenitores correspondientes.

Una Piper de 36 años, con pequeñas arrugas en la cara, el pelo más largo, pero con la misma personalidad que cuando era joven, esperaba impaciente a sus hijos. Apenas los vio sanos y salvos lloro de felicidad, al tenerlos a dos pasos los abrazó y lleno de besos. Cuando los soltó, Jason miró malhumorado a su hijo menor.

\- ¿Qué no te dije que no hagas boludeces? ¡Carajo, ALEX! - Retó, dándole un zape a su hijo. – Como sea… me alegro que hayas vuelto.

Alex sonrió, estaba feliz de estar en casa.

Mientras tanto, Percy abrazaba a su hija, Annabeth la llenaba de besos, y eso terminó en una Silena completamente avergonzada.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Acabo de llegar! – se quejó.

Luego de un rato de besos y abrazos empalagosos, Silena y Alex se vieron atacados por las preguntas de los hermanos menores de la chica: Charlie y Eneas.

Debajo de un árbol, Un invisible individuo de ojos lila miraba la escena, pensando. Observó con paciencia y análisis.

Luego desapareció entre una gruesa manta de sombras.

* * *

De vuelta al año 2015, eran la 1 de la madrugada, y Jason invito a Piper a dormir en su cabaña. Pero en ese momento estaban con las luces apagadas en el cuarto del novio, con una manta encima, abrazados y calentitos.

-¿Crees que pronto los volvamos a ver? -

\- claro que sí, Pipes. - el rubio le dio un casto beso en los labios y siguieron mirando las estrellas, pensando en su futuro lejano...

...O cercano.

* * *

Pochoclos*/palomitas de maíz /popcorn. Ya saben, comida de cine.

SPOILER DE LA MARCA DE ATENEA (están avisados)

*2 el chiste es algo obvio, pero para eso hay que leer la marca de atenea, digamos que Annabeth y percy por ciertas circunstancias no se ven por (creo) unos 8 meses. Cuando Annabeth ve a percy se le tira encima, lo besa, y también le hace una llave de lucha y lo amenaza. De acá el chiste, de tal palo tal astilla.

FIN DEL SPOILER

* * *

 _este es el Pre-final :C_

 _Okay. Primero agradezco a todos los que leyeron la historia y les gustó, me apoyaron, me agregaron a favoritos o follow y me mandaron reviews._

 _Y a los que solo leyeron y no dijeron nada también xD_

 _Tal vez haga una continuación en algún futuro lejano. Pero no por el momento._

 _Ah, y voy a hacer un capitulo extra en donde explicare un par de detalles que recién ahora me acuerdo._


	12. capitulo 12

-vamos adentro, a ver si nos ataca otro dragón - gritó Quirón a las dos familias y los pocos sátiros que habían presentes.

\- ¿Qué se sintió ver a sus grandiosos y poderosos padres en su época de oro?- preguntó Percy a Alex, Silena y Thales.

\- por mi parte, bien. Conocí más facetas de mis padres... Y que ustedes dos no perdieron el tiempo con Thales - explicó Alex, provocando el sonrojamiento de sus progenitores.

Percy empezó a reírse, hasta que habló Silena. – cállate, vos seguramente apuraste tu casamiento con mama para lo mismo; no me hubiera gustado ver la cara de la abuela Atenea si no lo hacían casados. - ahora fue el turno de percy de parecer un tomate.

\- mamá ¿Podemos ir a jugar con las ninfas del agua del lago? - preguntó Charlie casi suplicando, mientras hacia la misma cara de foca bebe abandonada de su padre. Su hermano menor, Eneas, lo miraba divertido.

Annabeth gruñó levemente - está bien... pero... ¡Eneas! ¡Vigila a Charlie!

* * *

\- viejo, no puedo creer que ni llegues a los 11 y ya te gusta coquetear con ninfas, eres peor que el abuelo Poseidón - dijo el menor caminando al lado de su hermano.

\- ¿un galante seductor?

\- no ¡un idiota arrogante! Y encima haces que mamá me mande a vigilarte.

\- bueno che, eso no es mi culpa. Que mamá no se dé cuenta que no necesito niñero es otra cosa.

Eneas se pudo rojo de la furia - ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes evitar problemas sin mi ayuda! ¡Gran imbécil! ¡La última vez que te deje solo por 2 minutos casi te arranca la cabeza un grifo!

* * *

Silena y Alex estaban caminando por los campos de entrenamiento: Él le contaba a ella cosas que vio en el pasado.

-cuando vi a papa me sentía morir. Si no fuera por la Piper del pasado, probablemente, lo estaría.

\- ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡Jajaja! - las hermosas carcajadas de Sally se oyeron por todo el lugar. Siendo reconocidas por un hijo de Apolo.

Adrián siempre fue un idiota, y lo seguirá siendo.

Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos de un fuerte azul claro. Alto e intimidante, bueno en combate, y el mejor de los guerreros de Apolo. Pero a comparación con Alex, estaba más enclenque.

\- ¡Silena! ¿¡Qué haces hablando con este imbécil? ¡Te prohibí que lo vieras! - se acercó a grandes e intimidantes pasos hacia ambos.

\- hola Adrián ¿Cómo estás? ¿Feliz luego de golpear a Silena y darme la razón de que eres una bestia bruta a falta de cerebro? - Alex toco un punto fuerte.

Al instante el rubio se puso rojo de la ira, miro a Sally con una cara de odio puro y trato de atacarla.

\- ¡Eres una estupid...!- pero la frase quedo en el aire, cuando Alex, en un rápido movimiento, le dio una patada en el estómago.

\- delante mío nunca más insultaras a Silena ¿Escuchaste, gran desgraciado? - Adrián bajo la cabeza - ¿¡Me escuchaste, mierda!? –

-¡sí!

Silena se le acercó y lo miró con ojos de pena - eres un imbécil ¿Cómo vas a golpearme? Pero más idiota fui yo al no defenderme. - se dio la vuelta y camino hasta quedar al lado de Alex, dándole la espalda al rubio - terminamos, olvidaré de mí, no vuelvas a acercarte - luego tomo la mano de Alex y se fueron.

* * *

De nuevo en algún lugar de Londres, en el futuro, en la misma casa acogedora, un dios menor y un primordial hablaban tranquilamente.

El primordial, dios del tiempo, Khronos, estaba parado de espaldas, con sus manos apoyadas en un barrote.

Un ventanal alto y grande estaba frente a el, dividido a la mitad por una línea de luz blanca. Tenía miles, millones de líneas atravesándola. Lo que quedaba libre del ventanal era decorado con imágenes móviles de los mejores y peores momentos de los dioses y los humanos.

Atrás de Khronos, un dios menor apoyaba su rodilla derecha en el suelo, y su cabeza la mantenía baja, en señal de respeto.

Por último, sus manos sostenían, delante de él, un báculo con forma de llave antigua.

En la parte superior tenía todo un decorado antiguo, aunque era muy simple, daba un aire clásico. Y en la inferior, pequeñas sobresalientes aparecían.

Tenía el pelo rojo cobrizo cortado en capas hasta la nuca; caucásico, debía medir 1,80, y estar cerca de los 18 años.

Físicamente era bastante robusto. Llevaba una remera blanca, una campera negra, unos vaqueros grises y unas zapatillas rojas.

\- Master, Los hechos están ordenados, los tiempos van al orden correcto, la paradoja de la cual nací se ha deshecho.

\- Ya estoy enterado, aprendiz. Esperemos que todo siga así.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, el dios menor hizo una pregunta. - Master... Eres el dios del tiempo ¿Por qué no puedes evitar las paradojas, y así evitar nacimientos extraños y muertes impensadas?

-porque hay acciones que ni yo mismo puedo hacer, y soy un primordial.

\- entonces ¿hay acciones que simplemente pasan?

\- No exactamente, joven aprendiz.

* * *

De vuelta en el 2015, después de 4 meses del regreso de Alex. Perséfone ya estaba con una panza enorme.

\- pareces de 9 meses... -susurro Hades.

Estaban en verano, en un apartamento en la ciudad de New York.

\- ¿¡Me estás diciendo gorda, Hades!? - Perséfone le miro con una cara peor que la de la madre de Hades, Rea, cuando estaba enojada. Pero al instante eso cambió y la diosa hizo un puchero - ¡ya no me quieres porque soy gorda! - unas lagrimitas se asomaron por sus ojos, y de eso pasaron a grandes lagrimones. - ¡eres un desgraciado, infiel, malo! ¡Seguro que ahora que estoy embarazada y no podemos tener sexo te buscaste otra mujer! ¡O peor! ¡Otra diosa! ¡Te odio!

Mientras hablaba empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños, cosa que no afectaba en nada a Hades. - no digas eso, eres la única para mí.

\- ¿¡Y qué hay de la desgraciada de María Di Angelo!? ¡Estuviste más de 3 putos años con ella! - Perséfone parecía una niña haciendo una rabieta infantil, cosa que a Hades le daba ternura.

– Son pasatiempos, la única que siempre me importara por siempre eres tú.

\- ¿Enserio? - Perséfone se sonrojó y abrazó a Hades - ¿enserio siempre te voy a importar?

Lo miro con ojos de cachorrito bebe abandonado y algunos restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- obviamente sos la única diosa que me importa - le besó la comisura de los labios, luego las mejillas y por último, la frente. – y con respecto a lo del sexo... Me la estoy aguantando bastante. Pero apenas y estés en una mejor condición - su mano izquierda fue a parar al glúteo izquierdo de ella- te voy a volver a hacer tocar las estrellas.

Para entonces, la reina de los muertos ya estaba completamente sonrojada.

\- entonces... Esperemos que dentro de poco nazca.

Y hablando de Roma...

Perséfone rompió bolsa.

Fue como su tuviera un enorme globo de agua en su interior. Y alguien viniera con un alfiler y lo pinchara, la presión que sentía en su cuerpo se fue, una avalancha de relajación inundó su cuerpo, sus rodillas flaquearon, casi se caía si Hades no la hubiera atajado.

El término "romper aguas" está bien usado para esta ocasión. Perséfone andaba con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, que literalmente estaba mojado de la cadera hasta el final.

* * *

\- ¡HADES! ¡Te odio! - gritaba Perséfone sintiendo las contracciones - ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO! ¡Maldito desgraciado de mierda! - ella estaban en la sala de partos.

El insultado estaba en el pasillo exterior, caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado. Ponía las manos detrás de la espalda o adelante. Pero una cosa era seguro: No se podía quedar quieto.

\- ¿Tienes hormigas en tu infernal trasero, yerno? - dijo Deméter, apareciendo en una agradable ventisca veraniega.

La diosa de la agricultura se sentó en una silla atornillada contra la pared y miró a su hermano.

\- No empieces Deméter. Esperó que no haya complicaciones en el parto - se frotó las manos, hacía un frio terrible - ¿Cuando llegan Ilitía y Artemisa? las diosas de los nacimientos, y de los partos tienen que estar aquí.

-ya hablé con ellas. Desgraciadamente Artemisa no vendrá. Pero nos manda su bendición para que salga todo correctamente - Deméter hizo un gesto incomodo con la cara - pero por otro lado, Ilitía llegara en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto! - Hades apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. - Zeus y Poseidón deben estar riéndose de mi donde sea que estén.

\- probablemente, tu hiciste lo mismo en el nacimiento de Tritón y Hebe.

\- fue tan gracioso ver las caras de mis hermanos mientras sus esposas los insultaban. Más que nada Zeus; el malhumorado carácter de Hera sirvió de algo después de todo.

\- te doy la razón. Pero desde mi punto de vista fue muchísimo más cómico Poseidon. Anfítrite insultándolo sin fin mientras sostenía su mano. Ella para ser diosa de las aguas tranquilas... ¡Que fuerza que tiene! Nuestro hermano no pudo utilizar su Tridente por un largo tiempo.

Hades suspiro divertido - como olvidarlo. Nunca me había reído tanto de una cara pali-verdosa.

\- parecía un pez muerto. Y cuando se asomó a ver entre las piernas de Anfítrite.

\- ¡el muy imbécil se desmayó! - Hades y Deméter rieron un poco ante el recuerdo.

\- ¿no sería hora de que vayas entrando? - Dijo ella. El batifondo que estaba montando Perséfone ya era exagerado. Nadie puede decir tantas palabrotas tan rápido; y eso a Hades le estaba dando miedo.

\- creo que si - se puso pálido. Pero entró al oír un grito de Perséfone. Un llanto de dolor.

-¡Hades! - la diosa de la primavera ya estaba llorando. El nombrado corrió y le tomo la mano.

\- ¿Todavía no le pusieron la epidural? –

\- ya lo hicimos, pero tardara unos minutos en hacer efecto.- respondió una enfermera.

Él suspiró - ¿muy mal te sientes?

\- maso menos, pero duelen las contracciones.

Hades suspiró de nuevo, definitivamente, hoy sería una de las noches más largas de su vida.

* * *

5 horas de parto más tarde, una Perséfone algo somnolienta sostenía a su pequeño bebe en sus brazos. Algunas lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos.

Nació un varón.

\- hola bebe - Perséfone lloraba- yo soy tu mama. Te tuve 9 meses, y ahora no puedo creer que estas acá conmigo

\- Hades discretamente sacó una foto con su celular.

Él bebe era precioso. Su piel era blanca trigueña, sobre su pequeña cabeza una leve pelusa roja cobriza le cubría un poco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía tranquilamente. Era la cosita más linda que había visto en su vida.

-Hades, veni.

El rey de los muertos se acercó a su esposa - ¿qué pasa?

\- Acércate más – Hades frunció el ceño pero lo hizo, estando a dos centímetros de la cara de Perséfone, ella, viendo la poca distancia, se adelantó un poco y lo besó - Gracias.

Hades no entendía.- ¿Porque?

\- por darme esta hermosura - mientras hablaba mecía levemente al bebe en sus brazos.

\- que yo sepa no se hacen de a uno, Perséfone. - La nombrada río, y él bebe también, una sonrisa infantil y dulce.

\- ¡ay cosita! ¡Se rio! - mientras hablaba acunaba al bebe en brazos.

Su esposo sonrió - es muy tierno.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Palideció - emm... No se... Se me va a caer, parece muy frag - no pudo seguir hablando, le habían encajado al bebe.

En un rápido movimiento acomodo mejor los brazos y sostuvo la cabeza con firmeza. - es... Simplemente increíble.

Ambos le miraban la carita, y lentamente, él bebe abrió los ojos.

Un hermoso lila claro.

Hades frunció el ceño - ¿Qué demonios? –

Algo o alguien hizo un fuerte ruido, se abrió la puerta de entrada, Hades se puso a la defensiva aun con el niño en brazos.

\- cálmate, Hades. - Khronos, con su imponente presencia hizo aparición. Llevaba un fino traje negro con corbata y zapatos del mismo color. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Perséfone.

\- Vengo a hablar con ustedes de alguien importante, él - señalando al bebe.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi hijo?

El primordial tranquilamente se sentó en una silla y empezó a explicar - Desde Hace algunos milenios he estado pensando en conseguirme un asistente. Un guardián que me ayude en mi labor como representante del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? –

\- Quiero que él sea mi aprendiz, cumple con las condiciones.

\- ¿Qué condiciones? - preguntó ella.

\- Nacer de una paradoja, haber sido ayudado a nacer por un primordial, y tener un color de ojos similar al de su maestro.

\- ¿Porque los ojos?

Guardó unos segundos de silencio - Porque son las ventanas al alma, si tienen un color parecido, tendrán algunas coincidencias o sus destinos están entrelazados. Esto solo aplica a dioses y no funciona en todos.

\- Pero la decisión no es nuestra, si no de él. Y todavía es muy pequeño para eso. - dijo Hades como abogado.

-es verdad. Pero su destino sera complicado. Cuando cumpla 16 años humanos me apareceré ante él, y le propondré trabajar para mí. Pero mientras tanto... - se acerca a Perséfone y le extiende el regalo. - tal vez necesite esto.

Perséfone desenvolvió el regalo cuidadosamente, mostrando una pequeña caja roja rectangular; al abrirla, una elegante llave plateada yacía sobre el terciopelo negro. Era como las llaves antiguas. Colgaba de ella una cadena del mismo material, como para usarlo de collar.

Era simple, sin ninguna gema preciosa ni detalles muy específicos. Pero muy elegante por su color. Perfecta para un varón.

\- Gracias - dijo volviendo a cerrar la cajita- ¿para qué es exactamente?

\- ya lo descubrirás - y así como vino, se fue.

* * *

Cuando Silena tomó mi mano, sentí como si miles de los globitos de plástico de burbujas estallaran en mi cerebro, y luego, como un muñeco de trapo.

Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, una escalera, una intersección, el lago de las canoas y para cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el bosque.

Para que entiendan, me jalo por medio campamento para ir al lugar más peligroso del mismo... a veces me he preguntado seriamente si Silena no le faltan algunos tornillos.

Cuando paramos estábamos en un claro con un impresionante lago.

Al rato de jadeos míos de cansancio y sarcasmos de ella, nos sentamos bajo un árbol y empezamos a hablar.

\- Gracias - dijo ella en medio de la conversación.

\- ¿por?

\- por... Todo. Ser un buen amigo, salvarme de Adrián, escucharme, comprenderme... Eres maravilloso.

Yo por mi parte estaba más rojo que mi hermano cuando estaba debajo de la cama de su novia, desnudo mientras su suegro le decía las buenas noches a su hija.

Imaginen como terminó la cosa.

Pero bueno, eso es historia para otro día.

El caso, me estaban ardiendo las orejas. Pero no quería interrumpirla.

Tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo rubio estaba suelto, y la cálida brisa de primavera lo ondeaba. Sus ojos reflejaban chispas de felicidad. Ella estaba feliz.

\- jeje ¿Lo dices enserio? Cuando pienso en mí mismo solo veo a un idiota tímido que no puede disparar de forma decente una flecha. – y era verdad, la última vez que toqué un arco mi mamá casi me tira una sartén por la cabeza, luego de utilizarla como escudo por mi mala puntería.

Silena se puso seria y se acercó más a mí. - ¿Un idiota puede haber viajado en el tiempo-espacio, sobrevivir en un lugar desconocido para el rodeado de millones de monstruos, sobrevivir a los celos de Jason Grace, haber peleado con un dragón negro y curar a tu propio padre, en menos de dos semanas? pues para mí, no.

Baje la cabeza apenado ¿Cómo es que ella sabía todo eso? Lo más interesante para mí en esos momentos era la pulsera con el símbolo del águila y la paloma...

¿Porque se está moviendo la paloma?

Silena siguió hablando - Alex... Yo... Me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mí cuando desapareciste. En el momento en el que Piper y Jason llegaron al campamento diciendo que no estabas... Sentí que mi mundo caía abajo. En esos momentos... Estaba muy enojada conmigo misma... Porque no pude decirte lo que realmente siento por ti.

\- ¿Qué? -fue lo único que pude decir. Luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido.

Y Cuando me di cuenta, Silena estaba besándome...

Silena me está besando. Me está besando a mí.

Ella misma corto el beso, y con toda la cara sonrojada me preguntó - ¿no vas a decir nada? –

Mi cerebro me decía: ¡Despertate! ... Pero mi cuerpo no accionaba.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido para responderle, así que ella lo tomo como un no.

-... Entiendo... Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos... –

Se paró con lágrimas en los ojos y trato de irse.

Eso me despertó de mi shock - Silena - cuando grite su nombre el corazón me latía a mil por hora, sentía mi ritmo en mis oídos, pero eso no me importaba.

Ella volteo a verme, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero me miro sorprendida. Trague la saliva que tenía en la boca, estoy seguro que estaba tan sonrojado como ella. Me quede unos segundos en silencio... Y lo hice.

La atraje hacia mí y la bese. Un rose, tranquilo, normal.

Y con eso fue suficiente.

Entre nosotros a veces no es necesario decir palabras. Porque nos conocemos demasiado.

Cuando terminamos el beso ella me miró sorprendida y esperanzada, se acercó más a mí y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tu...? –

\- cerca de los 10 años. - ella volvió a sonrojarse.

\- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes? –

\- miedo... no quería arruinar nuestra amistad... pero eso no importa.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio... simplemente abrasandonos- entonces... ¿Qué somos?

\- mmm... - hice mi mejor cara pensante (ósea, mi mejor cara de idiota) para molestarla un poco.

\- ya respóndeme idiota. - decía mientras reía.

\- Silena ¿Te interesaría ser novia de este gran imbécil? - la mire a los ojos, era como ver las profundidades del océano, se movía de un lado para otro contento, mientras era levemente iluminado por la luz del sol.

\- si - con eso me bastó para volver a besarla.

Y todo hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser por esa "maravillosa interrupción".

\- ¡GRACE! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces besando a mi hija, maldito hijo de re mil puta!? - percy Jackson, el padre de mi novia, apareció de quien-sabrá-donde con una amenazante _Contracorriente_.

El hombre tenía la furia y la fuerza de diez tormentas en altamar listas para hundir barcos. - ¡Muereeeee! - dijo su grito de guerra, y arremetió contra mí.

Justo en el momento en el que "mi suegro" se acercaba corriendo, tome a Silena en brazos y salimos volando.

* * *

Piper estaba riéndose a carcajada libre cuando vio a su amigo y colega, Percy, llegar cubierto de hojas y muy, muy enojado. Prácticamente blasfemando por su yerno.

Cuando la cherokee pudo calmarse se acercó al hijo de Poseidón y le extendió la mano - págame.

Jackson gruñía amenazadoramente, pero se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y le extendió 50 dracmas a Piper.

\- ¿ahora entiendes porque soy hija de Afrodita, percy? Te dije que nuestros hijos terminarían juntos.-

Piper se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.

Y percy el más enfadado.

Annabeth y Jason, que miraban toda la escena divertidos se acercaron a sus respectivas parejas. La primera para calmar a su esposo, y el segundo para besar a su esposa.

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡Charlie me está molestando! - y tenían que aparecer sus hijos. El que grito, Eneas, estaba cubierto de arena.

\- Charlie, no molestes a tu hermano o me encargaré yo misma de que no juegues a la PS4 por un mes –

El nombrado palideció, esa consola era su vida, además de las chicas.

\- Está bien, está bien. Vamos enano, te ayudo a lavarte. –dijo. Charlie mientras agarraba del brazo a su hermano menor, con dirección al lago.

* * *

Un día después del regreso de Alex, las dos familias volvieron a sus hogares correspondientes.

\- entonces ¿Le ganaste a papá en una pelea de espadas? - decía Thales, pisando el patio de la casa, luego de fulminar a los monstruos con un par de rayos.

\- ¡Si! –

-pero si eres una mierda en la materia –

\- digamos que... Estuve practicando.

\- ¿Y las espadas qué onda? –

En la cabeza de Alex sonó un disco rayado - ¡se me cayeron en el 2015! – El cherokee estaba que lloraba. - y eran las únicas que estaban perfectamente balanceadas para mi ¡La puta madre! –

\- calma, calma hermanito. Seguro que podemos encontrar otra. - El mayor le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, dándole apoyo.

\- ¡ALEX! ¡Veni para acá! - grito/llamó el patriarca de la familia desde adentro de la casa.

El llamado no contestó, vio a su hermano y con la mirada preguntó "¿Tienes idea porque me llama?". Thales negó con la cabeza.

Alex fue al comedor, su padre le dijo que le siguiera con un movimiento de cabeza.

Fueron por las escaleras, pasaron por el pasillo principal del segundo piso, al final del mismo, una trampilla en el techo que conectaba con el ático estaba cerrada.

Jason se acercó y la abrió, se desplegaron las escaleras y subieron.

Pregunta: ¿Una sola palabra que describa el ático?

Polvo.

\- _Muchísimo polvo ¿Hace cuánto que no limpiamos aca?_ \- pensaba Alex, mientras una nube de mugre llego a su nariz, terminando en que empezó a toser y estornudar.

La habitación de por si era bastante grande, un techo a tres aguas de vigas de madera en V a la inversa.

En una esquina en el fondo una ventana dejaba entrar muy poca luz, dándole un aspecto lúgubre al ambiente. Unos viejos sillones que habría que tirar a la basura, desgarrados y llenos de polvillo y telarañas, descansaban sobre una horrible y arrugada alfombra desteñida.

Entre estos dos un gran y extraño cofre de madera y cuero con bordes detallados.

Jason se acerca al cofre, saca una llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura, la dio vuelta dos veces y el sonido de un "clink clank clink" digno de un nombre chino hizo eco en la habitación.

Abrió la caja mientras su hijo se acerca lentamente. El rubio agarra algo del interior y lo saca.

 _Aktínes_ y _Kataigídes_ , las espadas gemelas de Alex, vibraban furiosas en sus vainas por volver con su dueño.

\- Luego de la pelea y que desapareciste en el portal del tiempo, Piper encontró estas. Las mantuvo con ella en la cabaña de Afrodita, lejos de sus hermanos y hermanas. Cuando nos casamos y luego nos mudamos aquí, encontramos este viejo baúl, es de las pocas cosas de tu bisabuelo Tom Mclean

. -le extiende las espadas a Alex - desde antes de tu nacimiento eran tuyas estas espadas. No las piedras.

Alex se sonrojó - Gracias papá. Tratare de extraviarlas otra vez - rio risueño y abrazó a su progenitor.

Jason correspondió el abrazó, cuando se separaron le revolvió el pelo corto. - vamos abajo, que me parece que tu madre cocinó algo especial para ti.

\- ¡Dale carajo! - bajaron corriendo y se fueron a la cocina, Thales se les unió a los 5 minutos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa esa noche, pollo a la crema con papas fritas, extraña combinación pero deliciosa. Piper recibió miles de felicitaciones por su forma tan rica de cocinar.

Mas tarde, mientras Jason y Alex recogían los platos y lavaban, Piper le hizo señas estilo ninja a Thales para que vaya a buscar el postre a la heladera.

Cuando el menor y su padre volvieron se les hizo agua la boca al ver semejante torta.

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo el cumpleañero sin entender nada.

-hoy es 3 de septiembre, Alex. Tu cumpleaños. - le explicó su madre, sorprendida de que su hijo haya olvidado de su propio día.

\- creo que el viaje en el tiempo te atrofió el cerebro. - dijo Thales.

Luego le cantaron la canción del feliz cumpleaños (el momento más incomodo de la noche para Alex) y comieron. Por último, hablaron un poco más.

Alex y Piper arreglaron una salida para mañana, ir al bosque y pasar la noche ahí por una tradición cherokee. Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

 _FIN!_

 _:D_

 _¡al fin termino esto!_

 _No niego que pensaba hacerlo más corto, pero prácticamente más que un extra esto es un capítulo final._

 _:P Bueno_

 _¿Les gustó?_

 _Díganme la verdad por favor._

 _Me esforcé mucho con la historia. A los "lectores fantasmas" (que leen pero no comentan) Les agradezco que me hayan leído, también a los que siguen mi historia, y los que me agregaron a sus favoritos. Obviamente tambien a los que dejaron review._

 _Nos volveremos a ver en algún momento._

 _Salu2._

 _KiraAkane._


End file.
